Just the Mother of His Children
by GinnyPotter6891
Summary: AU Harry is a widower with no real desire to marry again. When his heart's desire for children of his own becomes overwhelming, he decides on a marriage of convenience. [Harry, Ginny] This is a 5-chapter story that is finished and will be uploaded over the course of a week or so. Many, many thanks to my beta, Gryffindormischief! I am not J. K. Rowling. This story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As she had rushed from one ward, one room, to another, the bright sunshine bursting through any uncovered window had the redhead yearning for the end of the day, to be outdoors smelling the crisp fragrances of fall. The past four days had only given London such dark grey skies that street lights were never fully extinguished.

When the young healer finally exited St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries that was housed in an abandoned department store, therefore, she noticeably wilted with the truth of the day: the sun though bright was weak and the wind brisk enough to carry any autumn aroma eastward to the Channel. She shivered and pulled the cloak more tightly around her lithe body, one hand tugging the hood up to cover her coppery head of hair. Her steps quickened to almost a trot while she wove in and out of other pedestrians; her last work day of the week was just about as raw as the previous four. The best thing she could say of the day was that the wind was at her back.

The pace she set brought her to the shadowed entrance of the Leaky Cauldron in less than fifteen minutes, and it was a relief to pull open the door and duck inside. The pub smelled as smoky as ever with darkened wood timbers making up the scarred bar and holding up the steps leading to the rooms for overnight guests. Old Tom, the tall, bald innkeeper, stood behind the bar top, wiping the surface with a wet, rather grungy-looking rag whilst chatting with a wizard customer. Tom bobbed his head at her as she hurried by.

Diagon Alley played the role of a wind tunnel this Friday, and she shivered again when she stepped through the brick entrance and started down the cobblestone lane. Another time she might have stopped to peer inside the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies or Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as both had new, eye-catching merchandise displayed prominently. Today her destination was a small restaurant close to the other end of the alley; it was right across the street from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, her twin brothers' joke shop, on a side alley where she lived, and she was meeting George for dinner there. She had begun the habit of joining him or his twin, Fred, on Fridays after her shift was over since starting to work at St. Mungo's two years previously, and had come to look forward to it.

Glancing through the windows of the joke shop, she could tell that George would be delayed – the store was packed. _Oh, well, I can have a cuppa and rest my feet._ Her hand closed around the knob of the door to Brews and Stews, and pushing in she smelled the wonderful aroma of hearty beef stew. Her hunched shoulders relaxed as she sniffed appreciatively. The dinner rush hadn't started quite yet, so she had her pick of tables and headed to a booth on the far right. She shrugged off her cloak and hung it on a hook next to the padded bench seat which she slid onto.

Slumping against the back of the booth, she allowed her head to fall against the cushioning and toed her shoes off, wriggling her toes in relief. No sooner was she seated than the owner, a middle-aged, paunch-bellied, balding wizard, hustled over to take her order. She asked for a hot chocolate, not the tea she originally considered, and said she would order her meal when her brother arrived. Jerrold made a notation on his pad and hurried off.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and let the stresses of the day melt off her shoulders. Several minutes later she heard the clink heralding the arrival of her hot cocoa and blindly reached out to wrap her still-cold fingers around the mug. The door to the restaurant opened and closed numerous times but she paid it no mind until George's voice pulled her from the edge of succumbing to the lure of sleep.

"Oi, Ginny, I haven't made you wait _that_ long!" Her ginger-haired brother slid into the booth opposite her, and Jerrold was right there to take his drink order. Unlike his sister, George opted for something with a bit of a kick to it. "I'll have some Old Ogden's."

Ginny gaped at her brother. "Hard day?"

"Not the whole day," he replied easily and fell into a detailed and harrowing narrative of a display that had been knocked over twice, the second time coming five minutes after he reset it.

She smiled sympathetically at him; having spent the summer before beginning Healer training working for the twins, she had reset many a display that had been knocked over by rambunctious kids.

Jerrold arrived with George's firewhiskey just as his story was ending, and George accepted the glass and took a long pull from it. Steam came out of his ears after he swallowed i. Ginny took the opportunity to order a bowl of stew. George decided to have the mutton chop special. Thanking them for their orders, Jerrold swept up the menus and went off.

Ginny asked about George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, he responded with a short, almost indifferent answer, and they began to exchange 'war stories' of their week, laughing together about many of them. Ginny laughed the hardest when he recounted testing a recipe for a new addition to the twins' Skiving Snack Box that turned Fred's skin a lurid green and his finger and toe nails cherry red.

"That would do well closer to Christmas," she giggled and George pretended to consider it.

"Ginny? George?" A new but familiar voice broke into their merriment.

Ginny steeled herself before looking up at the lanky young man who stood at their table, messy black hair covered by a baseball cap. She let George greet the newcomer.

"Harry Potter! By Godric, it's good to see you! Where've you been keeping yourself?"

"Oh, here and there," their bespectacled friend replied casually. "Do you mind if I join you? I hate eating alone." Harry looked at Ginny before either could invite him to sit. "Budge over."

Bemused, Ginny did as he requested. _What in the world is he doing in here?_ she wondered. Since the murder of his wife by an escaped Death Eater eighteen months before, Harry had seemed to drop off the face of the earth. None of the Weasleys, and there were nine gingers and two in-laws, not to mention three girlfriends, had heard from him since Cho's funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had always thought of Harry as another son, and his absence hurt and bewildered them.

"Mum keeps asking if anyone has seen you," Ginny commented mildly.

Harry had the grace to look abashed. "It's just been hard, you know?" He glanced across the table at George, obviously wanting to change the subject. "How's business?"

"Going well," George told his silent partner. "The branch we opened in Hogsmeade before school began last year is raking in the money. Even during the summer hols business there is pretty brisk."

One of Jerrold's waiters came by to take Harry's drink and food order and left, only returning to unobtrusively deliver the butterbeer Harry asked for and then again to serve all three meals. After he and George discussed Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes in a bit more detail, Harry quizzed Ginny rather thoroughly about her job and how long she envisioned doing it. Ginny thought that a strange question and had no real answer for him other than "a long time, I guess."

The threesome continued to talk through dinner as Harry caught up with what the host of Weasleys were doing and asked about friends they had in common.

When George excused himself to return to the shop, Harry rose halfway in his seat to shake George's hand and say, "Pleasure seeing you again, George! Maybe we can schedule one of these meetings instead of waiting to run into each other."

"Say the word, Harry," George answered with a smile. He leaned across Harry to plant a kiss on his sister's forehead since Harry didn't seem disposed to allow her out of the seat. He left with a smirk on his face.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Am I keeping you from anything?"

"Just a hot soaking bath to soothe my aching feet," she confessed, tilting her head and resting her jaw in her hand.

Harry nodded. "Are you still at the Burrow, or have you gotten a flat?"

"I 'share' a flat with Hermione." She put quote marks around 'share' with her fingers. "She and Ron were supposed to leave around lunchtime to spend the weekend with her parents. Her cousin is getting married tomorrow afternoon. Not that she's around all that much anyway." This time she rested her chin on her curled fist.

"I'd really like to talk with you somewhere that's a little more … private. Would you mind if we went back to your place to do that?"

Ginny searched his eyes. "As long as that's all you're looking for."

He dropped enough money for the bill, minus George's meal, and a tip on the table. "That's up to you," he shocked her by saying as he smoothly slid from the bench and held her cloak out for her.

Ginny had no idea how to respond to his comment so she closed her mouth, pushed her feet back into her shoes, and glided across the leather until she could stand. As they approached the door she gathered her cloak around her; Harry reached past her and held the door open. Once on the cobbled lane, she led Harry to the left and further down the narrow road until they came to a brownstone row house with balconies that advertised a flat to let. "We have the third floor flat," she told him, going through the central doorway. "The balcony is especially nice during the summer. Hermione and I moved in almost a year ago." She chattered on as they climbed the flights of stairs, unaccountably nervous.

They entered a large lounge furnished with a comfortable-looking navy blue sofa, small embroidered pillows in one corner and a Gryffindor-themed afghan draped across the other arm, and two overstuffed, golden armchairs, set at the edges of a grey sculptured rug over hardwood floors. The furniture faced a large stone fireplace. One wall of the lounge opened up to the kitchen; a round wood table with four chairs comfortably centered. To Harry's right was a small doorway which he assumed led to the two bedrooms and the loo.

Ginny hung her cloak on the coat rack. "Make yourself at home, Harry. I want to get out of this uniform." She made a beeline for the doorway Harry had noticed. "I'll only be a moment."

It was actually five minutes before she rejoined him, clad in a pair of jeans and a blue jumper her Mum had made her for Christmas, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. On her feet were fluffy yellow slippers. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" she offered as she went through the parlor.

Harry was standing at the French doors to the balcony, looking out over Diagon Alley. "Tea, please, Earl Grey if you have it," he replied over his shoulder.

Ginny busied herself preparing the tea, and when both cups had been poured she put them on a tray with a small pitcher of cream and took it into the lounge.

He heard her set the tray on the small trunk the girls used as a tea table and turned to her, adding a little cream to one of the cups. After he lifted the cup and saucer, he sat in the corner where the afghan was; he noted without comment that she had settled into one of the armchairs. Ginny raised her cup and blew on it. _It's his party even if it's in my flat. Let him start the conversation._

Harry took a sip and cleared his throat. "When, erm, when Cho died I felt like my whole world ended. She had miscarried several months before, and we had just found out that she was pregnant again."

Ginny squirmed inwardly, not at all comfortable with the topic he chose. God knows she never wanted the witch dead, but she never liked her, either. If she was truthful with herself, she had been jealous of Cho, and to find out that the girl had been carrying Harry's baby…. She looked down at her cup, hoping he couldn't see any of this on her face.

She would have been relieved to know that Harry wasn't looking at her. "I don't … don't want to put myself through that again. I don't think I can ever love another woman." He looked at Ginny now. "But I … I want a family, children of my own."

 _And what's that got to do with me?_ But she didn't say that, just, "I … see."

"Ginny, I'm a wealthy man, as you know. A lot of witches come on to me, even did while Cho and I were together. They just wanted to be able to say they'd been with 'the Chosen One.'"

"Like Romilda Vane."

"And too many others to name," he agreed. Silence overtook them again. Finally he cleared his throat once more. "Which brings me to why I wanted to talk with you."

"You want me to suggest the names of some witches who would want you for you," she supplied flatly.

"No. I'd like you to be the mother of my children."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon."

"I want you to be the mother of my children. In a marriage of … well, the Muggles call it a marriage of convenience. We would only share a bed when, erm, when we need to make a baby. Otherwise I'll leave you alone. You'll have the protection of my name, access to my money, and never have to work again. All I'll ask is that you remain faithful to me and help me raise the children."

"Are you barmy?" she asked weakly. _He must be!_ "Harry, you're young yet! You've got plenty of time to find someone you could love, maybe not like you loved Cho, but you _could_ love again."

Harry was shaking his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to allow myself to get hurt like that again."

Ginny had a good idea what was prompting this: Harry's parents had been killed by Tom Riddle when he was just a baby. Over the years he had irrationally taken responsibility for other deaths: his godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had seen a fellow student, Cedric Diggory, killed at the end of his fourth year, and their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, at the end of his sixth. Remus Lupin, who stepped into Sirius' position, and his wife Tonks were killed at the final battle, along with her good friend Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, and the Ancient Runes professor, Bathsheda Babbling. George's twin, Fred, was grievously injured at the battle and almost died, his recuperation taking close to a year. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix were murdered before the final battle took place. He felt all of those deaths keenly, but to lose your spouse…. "Harry," she began again in soothing tones only to be cut off.

"No." His voice was flat with finality. "If you don't want to do it, I'll just have to look … elsewhere. I mean, not that I'd want to. We're friends, after all, and we know each other pretty well."

 _Well, we used to know each other pretty well, at any rate_ , floated through Ginny's brain even as she tried to stay focused on what Harry was saying.

"I know I haven't been around much –"

 _Or at all_ , Ginny wanted to say but didn't.

"– since Cho and I …. Anyway, even without being in love with each other, I think we could rub along together."

Ginny's hands started shaking so hard that the teacup was rattling and she quickly put it down. Being Harry's wife was something she'd dreamed of growing up and at school, and she had been unutterably hurt when his marriage to the girl who she always considered her rival for Harry's affection was announced very shortly after the battle. No one she knew even heard that they were seeing each other, much less engaged. Cho had returned the favor, showing only contempt for Ginny, and as his wife she had pulled him away from the Weasleys rather quickly. For the first month or so they were seen in public frequently, Cho always dressed in the latest, most expensive clothing, and scuttlebutt had them living in an opulent castle-like home.

Ginny blinked and shoved the hurtful memories aside. "I … I just don't know what to say, Harry."

Harry set his half-drank cup on the tray next to hers and stood. "Why don't you take a day or so and think it over? We can talk Sunday."

"Monday. Give me until Monday." Even as she said it she wondered why she didn't just tell him 'no.' She never wanted that kind of marriage to him.

"All right. Dinner Monday evening?"

"Ye-yes," she stuttered. "Okay."

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"Six will give me time to get out of my scrubs." She stood up when Harry did and started for the front door.

"I'll just Disapparate, if you don't mind."

"That's fine," she replied absently, her mind still reeling from his proposition.

He didn't kiss her, not even on the forehead or cheek, nor did he give her the slightest hug, only turning on the spot. That, even more than his previous words, brought home the fact that he would never look at her with eyes full of love. Though it was early yet, Ginny blew out the gas lamps and trudged into the loo where she made her evening ablutions and then to her bedroom to change for bed. She crawled under the covers but lay awake in the dark for hours that crawled by, dismayed by his adamancy that he would never love again and unnerved by the reason he wanted her to marry him.

 _What am I going to do about Harry? He's all I've ever wanted, but it's hardly flattering to be offered a marriage of – what was it he called it? A marriage of –,"_ she wracked her memory, rejecting _convention_ and _conformance_ until she finally came up with _marriage of convenience! Really, it's just legalized shagging. He'll never love me. But_ never _is a very long time. Could I, should I hope he comes to love me as much as I love him?_ Harry had flirted lightly with her during her fifth, his sixth year at Hogwarts, but only when Ron wasn't around. It had never gone anywhere, never gotten as far as a kiss even though she dreamed about it. She'd never known if he was even half-way serious or just practicing flirting, seeing her, as Ron's sister, safe. She hadn't thought he'd known she still harbored strong feelings for him, but maybe he had.

 _And what about my job? It doesn't sound like he'll want me to work once the children come._ If she was truthful with herself, and she was seldom anything but, she hadn't expected to find herself so tired at the end of each day, the end of each week. Whilst taking classes she'd had enough time to do homework and still have a social life. Since she'd begun the practical part of her training, however, she'd been too fatigued to consider dating even when her hours allowed it. With Hermione living with Ron more than Ginny, she found herself lonelier than she'd ever been, and that included her disastrous first year when she was under the influence of Tom Riddle's diary.

 _Divorce is not an option – will that be a good thing or bad?_

At last, her overloaded, overwhelmed mind turned itself off and she slept, no closer to a decision than when Harry left.

The sun was fully risen when she awoke Saturday morning, her head pounding, her thoughts tangled. Her friend Darcy from St. Mungo's Floo-called to invite her to go shopping, and she declined. Ginny seldom turned down a chance to go shopping, and Darcy was so surprised by it that she told Ginny she needed to get to St. Mungo's to make sure she wasn't coming down with anything. She didn't even change into street clothes, instead sipping on hot cocoa with a dash of peppermint. Mid-afternoon she drifted into the kitchen to reheat some tomato bisque left from Wednesday when she'd made it for dinner.

The only difference the next day was dressing late in the afternoon to go to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. She considered Floo-calling her Mum and claiming illness was keeping her from being there, but decided she needed the hubbub of the Burrow and her family to take her mind off Harry and his ridiculous idea. _It_ is _ridiculous, right?_ she asked herself and had no answer for the question.

The family dinner wasn't the respite she had hoped for. Instead, she was so distracted that, like Darcy, her Mum and oldest brother, Bill, asked if she had caught some illness at the hospital. She gave fatigue as the excuse, saying that she had worked long shifts, which she had, and hadn't slept well, which she hadn't, but she knew they weren't the reasons for her distraction.

Monday she returned to work and found she was assigned to the second floor and its Magical Bugs and Illnesses ward. The one other time she worked there had been a long day as there were few patients. However, shortly after she reported for duty a whole family suffering from dragon pox was admitted, and she was kept hopping the rest of the day. She was thankful for it because she was too busy to think about Harry.

She Flooed home at the end of her shift and slowly changed. Harry Floo-called right at six and asked her to take the Floo to Twelve Grimmauld Place. The address startled her enough that she blurted, "I thought you were living in a castle."

He didn't refute that, only saying, "I'm not living here—it's being renovated. Kreacher fixed us dinner."

"I'll be right through."

She Flooed into the first floor parlor of the home once owned by the Black family and was amazed by the differences she saw from her last visit there six years prior. The wallpaper that had once adorned the room's walls was no longer there; instead light green paint covered the walls. Cheerful yellow drapes framed the windows, and the windows themselves were spotless, allowing sunlight to flood the room. The furniture was the same, she was disappointed to realize. Harry seemed to read her mind because as they exited the parlor he mentioned that he had not replaced the furnishings because he was undecided whether he would keep the house once it was finished or put it on the market.

She followed him downstairs to the basement kitchen where places for two were set on the long table where Harry and her family had eaten when her Dad was in St. Mungo's over Christmas in her fourth year. A simple dinner of roasted chicken breasts, smashed potatoes, asparagus, and a small tossed salad was laid out. Neither Harry nor Ginny seemed inclined to bring up the reason she was there, so dinner was a quiet affair.

On their way back to the first-floor lounge Ginny noticed the obnoxious portrait of Mrs. Black that once hung on the ground floor walls was missing. When she asked him about it he replied sheepishly, "I spilled some paint remover on it and found a spot in one of the corners was bare. So I kept pour—I mean, spilling, paint remover on the bloody thing, and soon she wasn't there anymore."

"You don't say!" A smile, rare since running into Harry Friday evening, flitted across her face. "Too bad we didn't know that back then."

Their conversation about the ignoble Mrs. Black carried them into the lounge where Ginny became quiet. She took a seat in a button-tufted wing chair and Harry claimed its twin. She sat primly, her feet together, whilst he laid the ankle of his right leg atop his left knee. They looked at each other.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" Harry finally broke the silence.

"I've done little else," she replied almost bitterly. "Until this moment I had no idea what my answer would be."

"And?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Before I answer I have a couple questions."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How many children would you want?"

"Five or six. Maybe more. I haven't fully decided."

She took a deep breath, having expected a much lower number. "That really would be a convenient marriage," she muttered.

"Yes, well, you know my background. I made no secret of wanting a family whilst at Hogwarts."

She tilted her head. "Not being one of your inner circle of friends I don't believe I ever heard."

"Perhaps not," he acknowledged. "What were your other questions?"

"You caught me off guard," she admitted, frowning, and thought a moment. "How soon would you want to marry and then how soon to start your family?"

"As soon as possible for both."

"Do you want me to stay home with the children, and if so, when would you expect me to quit working?"

"Of course you'll quit working. How can you be a full-time mother if you don't? And make no mistake, I want a full-time mother for my children. As for when, before the first child arrives."

"You stipulated that I must be faithful to you. I would never go into a marriage otherwise. But what about you? Would you return that faithfulness to me?"

Harry didn't need to think about it. "As long as you keep up your end of the bargain."

Ginny winced. _Bargain. Is that all this is?_

She thought a bit longer, her head shaking from time to time. Harry allowed her all the time she wanted, and when she finally looked up at him, he asked, "Have you decided?"

"I … I can't … I'm … yes. Yes, I'll marry you and be the mother of your children."

"You will?" It seemed to Ginny that he had expected her to turn him down.

She blinked. She had expected to turn him down, too. "I … yes." _What am I doing?_ she wondered in alarm but didn't back out. "Church or elope?"

"I assume you want a church wedding." He didn't give her time to reply before adding, "It would have to be small, just family, and soon. No longer than a month."

"Hmm. So you don't care if people think we have to get married?"

"I don't give a bloody damn if people count the months to make sure we were wed before any baby was conceived," he responded rather roughly.

 _In for a Knut, in for a Galleon,_ she thought. _Mum is going to go spare._ "Saturday at the Burrow." She checked the time and knew both her parents would be at home. "Let's Floo call them now." From the look on Harry's face she knew he hadn't expected to have to take part in telling her parents.

"All right. Let's do it now and get it over with." He went to the hearth and took a small copper pot from the mantle. Dipping his hand in, he removed a scant handful of Floo powder and waited for her to join him. "You make the call, and I'll be beside you."

Ginny nodded her agreement. As soon as the green flames burst upward they leaned forward and she called out, "The Burrow! Mum, Dad, are either of you there?"

Footsteps quickly approached the Burrow fireplace. "Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, stooping down to more easily see Ginny's face. She did a double take when she saw Harry's head next to her daughter's. "Harry? Is that you, Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Stunned," she replied truthfully. "Where have you been, young man? We have been worried sick about you!"

"Mum, how 'bout we leave that for a few minutes? You can light into him afterward. Where's Dad?"

"Arthur?" Molly craned her neck toward where Harry knew their lounge was. "Arthur, come in here, please."

Heavier steps were heard. "It's Ginny, Arthur, and Harry."

"Harry Potter? My word!" Arthur knelt beside his wife and was astounded to find that Harry's head was indeed in their fire. "How have you been, Harry? It's very good to see you!"

"Thank you, sir. It's good to see you, too."

"Mum," Ginny said, impatient to get this over with, "Harry and I want to get married at the Burrow on Saturday. Do you know a priest who will come on such short notice? We just want a small ceremony, just the family."

Molly and Arthur Weasley looked at each other in shock. "What—what did you say?"

Harry answered her. "Ginny has agreed to be my wife, and we don't want to wait. We'd like to marry at the Burrow on Saturday with the family around us, but we need to make sure we can get a priest. We'd like to keep it as quiet as possible until afterward so your home isn't inundated with onlookers or the press."

Arthur gazed at his wife and shrugged; Ginny knew he was telling her Mum that they would talk after the call was over. "One of the Unspeakables at work is an ordained minister. He may be available. I can ask him at work tomorrow. What time?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look. "One o'clock?"

Ginny nodded. "One o'clock. Try to get him first thing, Daddy, if you can't ask him tonight. Then you can just send me an owl at St. Mungo's and let me know. We don't have much time."

"Really?" Molly asked in obvious irritation. "I hadn't realized. Is there a bun in the oven?" she questioned further.

"No, Mum, I'm as pure as the driven snow," Ginny replied impatiently and rolled her eyes for good measure.

Arthur wasn't sure, but he thought Harry's lips might have twitched. "Mr. Croaker does not accept Floo calls at his home," he told the young couple. "I'll go in a little early to see if I can catch him before he goes into the Department of Mysteries.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Realizing that her daughter was ready to end the call, Molly said firmly, "I want you to call me after Harry leaves so we can talk about the reception."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny responded, fully aware that the reception would not be the only topic of conversation. She didn't bother telling her Mum that she was at Harry's. "We'll be going, then."

Harry pulled his head out of the fire first, and before Ginny removed hers she heard her father say, "Well, Molly, I guess she's not giving him what he wants and he wants it bad enough to push for an early wedding."

Ginny was blushing when she stood and turned to Harry. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Harry nodded; he knew there was _something_ that caused her to blush but he wasn't curious enough to push. "I'll get the rings tomorrow."

"I'll buy a dress," she mused in return. She looked at him sharply. "Mum will want to know what to serve. Do you have any requests?"

"She doesn't need to bother as far as I'm concerned." Recognizing that Ginny was reaching the end of her tether, he capitulated. "Your Mum's cooking is fantastic. I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever she decides to make."

"Good answer," Ginny approved sarcastically. Her decision made and her parents told, fatigue suddenly swamped her. "I think I'm going to go home and turn in."

"We'll meet tomorrow night to discuss what we've accomplished."

She raised an eyebrow at his autocratic manner.

"We don't have much time, Ginny."

"Whose fault is that?" she demanded.

"You obviously think it's mine."

"You said 'as soon as possible'."

"I did," he agreed, "but I didn't really expect you'd be able to get a wedding together in less than a week. Eager for the marriage bed, perhaps?"

If it hadn't been for the sardonic tone of his voice she would have thought he was teasing her. Since she was sure he wasn't she said only, "In your dreams, Potter." Quickly dipping into the Floo pot, she threw a handful of powder into the fireplace, stepped in, called out, "45 FisickAlley," and was swiftly gone.

She waited half an hour before calling her mother, who told her she was coming through. Before Ginny could tell her not to, her Mum was standing in her flat.

As expected, Molly demanded to know why she and Harry were in such a hurry to get married. "I didn't even know you were seeing Harry!"

"We met again recently," she didn't bother saying how recently as she knew George would volunteer that information at some point, "and we just … clicked."

"You just … clicked? Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you know what you're doing?"

"Probably not," she confessed faintly. "But I really want to do this, Mum. I've always … cared … for Harry. You know that. He … needs me."

Molly laid a hand at the top of each of Ginny's arms, gazing steadily at her. A minute later she sighed and pulled her daughter into her embrace. "Marriage is hard, Ginny," she said. "I'm going to worry about the two of you. This is just so sudden!"

"I know, Mum, but we are committed to this, to each other." She hoped this was true; while he had demanded faithfulness from her he had not offered the same thing _to_ her.

Eventually Molly sighed and pulled Ginny down to sit on the sofa. "All right. I can't change your mind, obviously." Abruptly she added, "You've got to get a dress."

"I know. I'm going after work tomorrow to begin looking at Madam Malkin's. If she doesn't have anything I'll go to Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"Good luck," her Mum retorted doubtfully. "You're sure you want to invite just the family?"

"Yes. All of you are the most important to me. We don't have time to plan a big wedding. Maybe later we can have a proper reception, invite more people."

"What about flowers? Witnesses?"

Ginny looked blankly at her mother. "I, erm, I hadn't thought."

"There's a lot you haven't thought about," was her mother's tart rejoinder.

"Mum, please. I know you're unhappy about this but I'm stressed enough as it is." Saying it made Ginny realize just how stressed she was feeling.

"All right, all right. Food."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, you've always loved beef Wellington…."

"Mum, we're getting married at one o'clock. We don't need a heavy meal. A cake, some finger foods. Something to toast with. Treacle something-or-other for Harry. Just, let's keep it simple."

"You're breaking my heart, Ginevra," Molly said mournfully. "I always thought when my daughter, my _only_ daughter, married we would have a year to plan, a sit-down dinner and dancing, there at the Burrow, and you'd wear custom-made robes and have half a dozen attendants. Your father would walk you down the aisle and dance with you after you and your groom had your first dance." Her face was becoming wistful. Mother and daughter sat in silence briefly before Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands onto her knees and said briskly, "It is what it is. We'll do what we can."

"Mum, we really do want this to be as quiet as possible. You know what a circus the press will make of it if they get wind of our plans."

"Yes, dear. I'll make your cake – it won't need to be a towering confection, after all – and we'll have finger foods and Harry will get his treacle tart to take on your honeymoon. Daddy will pick up some Old Ogden's, we'll get a bottle of elvish wine for you and Harry to toast each other with. I assume Hermione and Ron will be your attendants?"

Ginny poked her bottom lip out as she pondered. "Hermione will certainly be mine, but I can't speak for Harry."

"Well, who else would he choose?"

"Well, I don't know, Mum, but there's always the possibility. He just keeps surprising me." _Shocking me is more like it._

"That's not a bad thing in a marriage. It keeps one from becoming complacent." She switched the subject back to the wedding. "Do you have a color scheme?"

"Red and gold," Ginny promptly answered. "We're both Gryffindors, after all." She yawned suddenly.

"I think that's all we need to talk about tonight, Ginny. I'll let you know tomorrow night what food we'll have for the reception. Decide what flowers you want so we can get them ordered. Tell Harry he's supposed to pick up the cost of your bouquet." After tossing out these instructions she rose and gave her youngest child a long, constricting hug. "I'm sure you and Harry will be very happy."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I love you, Ginny, and I'm happy for you. It's just…."

"I know. I love you, too."

Molly was in front of the fireplace now. Clutching a handful of powder, she entered the floo and dropped the powder. "The Burrow," she said clearly, and whirled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny entered a boutique in Muggle London early Tuesday evening hoping it would have a suitable dress for a bride. She had already been to Madam Malkin's and Twilfitt and Tatting's without any luck and to Gringotts to exchange some of her hard-earned gold Galleons for Muggle pound bills. Her feet were hurting and her stomach beginning to rumble. She noticed, with relief, that there were only a few other customers inside. The bell at the door jangled to announce her entrance, and a sales woman approached her. Ginny explained that she was to be married soon and she was hoping something would catch her eye. The saleslady cheerfully pointed out all of the gowns in the store were on sale and directed her to an area that had a few dresses for the upcoming Christmas season with its many formal opportunities. She then melted away, close enough to hear Ginny if she had any questions but far enough away to give her some privacy.

Most of the long dresses on the rack were in black, reds, greens, and Christmas plaids, but at the back of the rack were two white gowns – miraculously in her size. The first one had flounces and frills, not at all Ginny's style, and her heart sank. She figured that the gown in back of that one was the same style and half-heartedly slid the hanger of the first one forward. She caught her breath. This gown had a chiffon overlay that was embroidered heavily with vines on the bodice becoming more open as it went down to the hem; the embroidery was white and dotted here and there with small pearls. The sheath beneath was satin. It had long sleeves, a high scoop neckline and a true drop back. Reverently she lifted it from the rack and took it to the closest dressing room. Gently Ginny pulled the silken fabric over her curves, used a discrete spell to zip it, and held her breath as she turned to the mirror. She discovered that the dress skimmed her figure, accentuating her ample breasts and tiny waistline. _This is the one. I could look at a million dresses and not find one I love more._ With the sale the dress was affordable and Ginny left the store with a light heart. She already had a pair of white pumps bought on a season-ending sale at the beginning of September and knew that her Mum would be happy to loan her veil to Ginny along with the tiara she'd inherited when Auntie Muriel died two years ago. So at least, as odd as this wedding might be, Ginny wouldn't be naked. A block before she got to the Leaky Cauldron she spied a florist shop and went in to order the flowers for the wedding, saying that someone would pick them up around eleven o'clock Saturday. She figured if no one else would go, she could pop in and pick them up easily enough.

An owl she recognized as her Mum's was awaiting her when Ginny Flooed from the Leaky Cauldron to the flat she shared with Hermione, who was, as usual, absent. The note informed Ginny that the refreshments after the ceremony would include open-face cucumber sandwiches, smoked salmon with cream cheese, scones with clotted cream and jam, mini sausages on sticks, miniature fruit tartlets, treacle tartlets, and assorted biscuits in addition to the cake. Ginny rolled her eyes, exasperated at the amount of food her Mum was preparing. Before talking with her, however, Ginny wanted to discuss things with Harry.

He was at home and approached his fireplace when she Floo called. "I'm home if you'd like to come over now."

"Stand back," he said and then came through. "Cold feet?" Harry asked her casually.

"Not yet," she answered drily. "Mum asked me to remind you that you need to choose a witness. Hermione is standing up for me. Or, I'm sure she will when I ask her."

Harry was quiet for a moment; she could tell he was thinking. "All right. Have you invited your family yet?"

"Erm. I think Mum is getting everyone over. I'm going to invite Neville to be there, too."

He looked down at her but didn't answer right away. Finally he nodded. "Add Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin to the list. Then invite Ron and Hermione to join us for dinner."

"I haven't had time to _cook_ dinner yet."

"I'll pop over to Muggle London and pick up a couple pizzas." Seeing the confusion on her face he explained what it was and the different toppings that could be ordered. She nodded in agreement. "Do you have any Butterbeer?" At her answer in the negative, Harry said he would pick up a case.

As he took some Floo powder in his hands she asked, "Are you going _now_? We don't know yet whether they'll be available."

He pursed his lips.

Ginny brushed past him and placed the Floo call to Ron's flat. They were both home and in the midst of a debate of what their dinner would be and were more than glad to table it for a meal at Ginny's. As soon as the call was ended Harry Flooed away.

Whilst he was gone, Ginny contacted her Mum to let her know that the wedding dress had been purchased, she and Harry would be asking Hermione and Ron to be their witnesses that evening, and the list of post-wedding refreshments was acceptable. She also told her Mum that Andi Tonks, her grandson Teddy, and Neville Longbottom were being invited to the wedding. In return her Mum reported that the rest of her brothers had been told to be at the Burrow by half twelve on Saturday and that she hadn't wanted the headache of explaining what she didn't understand to five of Ginny's brothers.

Harry returned, laden with three boxes of pizza from the Muggle restaurant and a twelve-pack of Butterbeers from a Diagon Alley market, just before Ron and Hermione arrived. To say that Harry's one-time best friends were delighted to see him was an understatement. The two men did the usual 'man-hug,' pounding on each others' backs before Harry and Hermione exchanged true hugs. Ron's nose led him to the flat boxes on the kitchen table; both he and Ginny were intrigued by the contents. Hermione, being a Muggle-born, knew what pizzas were and was enthusiastic at the prospect of enjoying one with her friends.

When Harry didn't bring up the subject of their impending marriage, Ginny took the erumpent by the horn and told her brother and best friend herself. The two were incredulous, sure that a huge prank was being played on them, until finally Harry weighed in, assuring them that Ginny was telling them the truth and they were wanted to be the official witnesses for the wedding Saturday.

That provoked another uproar, both demanding to know what the hurry was. "There's no reason other than we don't want to wait. Your sister's virtue is intact." He turned darkened green eyes to Ginny. "It is, isn't it?"

Ginny blushed, her fists clenching. "Yes. It is." If looks could kill, Harry knew he would be lying out on the floor but shrugged it off. He didn't really care one way or the other, except to know that she couldn't be carrying someone else's baby already.

Ron and Hermione exchanged quizzical glances but remained silent, to Ginny's relief.

Harry asked them again if they would witness the wedding, and they agreed. After that the wedding wasn't mentioned again. Ginny hoped it was because the one-time trio was more interested in catching up with each other than dissecting the sudden marriage.

It seemed to Ginny that she had done nothing more than blink and she was awaking the morning of her wedding. She lay in bed for awhile, wondering again just why she was marrying a man who didn't love her. _It's Harry. You've always loved him, and you're hoping that before too long he will love you in return. Bad idea, that. He knows how you feel, too. You haven't been able to keep it hidden._ She knew that Harry had seen her love for him in her eyes no matter how hard she suppressed it, so she had taken to avoiding his eyes whenever she could. That was difficult, too, because she loved his emerald eyes—they were, or could be, expressive, as well.

Another thing that dismayed Ginny was that she couldn't read him anymore. Since back in her third year she had been the only one able to read his moods, his emotions, by one glance at him. If his face didn't give him away, his body language did. Now he knew how to keep his face blank and his body relaxed when he didn't want her or anyone else knowing how he felt. Ginny wondered what had happened to make him close himself off. Even the night they had pizzas with Ron and Hermione she knew he had distanced himself from the three of them despite his laughter and ready reminiscences.

And all four of them had carefully skirted around the dragon in the room – Harry's late wife, Cho. Not even recalling games against Ravenclaw when Cho was the team Seeker could compel her name from lips that abruptly changed subjects.

A need for the loo propelled her from her bed, the only thing left in the flat that was hers; Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved everything else but the clothes she was wearing, her pyjamas, and her gown and accessories the evening before. A glance at the clock told her Ron should have gone to the florist's.

She took a long, hot shower and dressed in her under things. A detour by Hermione's room yielded a robe to wear. In the kitchen she prepared herself a bowl of porridge and sat at the table. Dipping her spoon into the cereal she lifted some to her lips – and was unable to take it into her mouth. As soon as the heated aroma filled her nostrils, she became jittery and her stomach lurched. Pushing the bowl as far away from her as she could without rising, she bowed her head, swallowing convulsively. Dropping her hands to her lap, she waited for the nausea to abate.

 _What kind of lunacy is this?_ she berated herself. _You've been fine all week. You are marrying the man of your dreams,_ she told herself firmly, _and even if circumstances aren't perfect, you know it will be._

Fortunately, at that moment Hermione Flooed in and addressed her. "Good morning, Ginny!" she greeted her best friend joyfully. "How are you –" she caught sight of Ginny's face and her voice trailed off. "Oh, dear, you look awfully pale! Bridal jitters?" she asked.

Ginny covered her mouth with one hand and nodded.

"It's not too late to back out if that's what you want to do," Hermione told her briskly.

The bride-to-be shook her head 'no' emphatically.

"Then focus on the positives!" Ginny was encouraged. "You've loved this man for ten years. He loves you."

Ginny didn't have the heart to deny that to her friend.

"You're going to make beautiful babies together …."

Ginny stared at Hermione wide-eyed. _Has Harry told her why this marriage is being made?_ She knew _she_ hadn't told her. _Harry's a private person. Surely he hasn't said anything! I'll be mortified if she or my family knew!"_

Hermione went on blithely, "You're going to be a gorgeous bride, and everyone who hears of your marriage who wasn't there will be jealous that they weren't invited!"

Ginny relaxed. Hermione would have said she knew if she in fact did.

With an easy manner the older witch slid the bowl away from Ginny and, digging into a pocket of her jeans, offered her a piece of Honeyduke's finest chocolates. Ginny accepted it, snapping off pieces and tucking them into her mouth. As the chocolate melted so did her demons.

From her other pocket Hermione retrieved a comb and some hair pins and proceeded to style Ginny's hair. When she finished with that, she pulled out a tin of blusher, a tube of lipstick, eyeliner, and a small compact containing eye shadow. Ginny protested, but Hermione was able to talk her round.

When she was satisfied with what she'd done, Hermione motioned Ginny to check her reflection in the mirror. Ginny stood and slowly made her way to the mirror, sure she – and Harry – would hate it. What she saw was that Hermione had used a light hand with the makeup…bare traces of the blusher, just highlighting her cheekbones without hiding her freckles; a thin black stroke of eyeliner, a touch of light green eye shadow, and a light wine shade of lipstick.

Ginny turned and hugged her best friend. "It's perfect, Hermione!"

"Right, then, let's get that dress on you."

"I can't yet—it's at the Burrow. I'm going to finish dressing there!"

At precisely one o'clock at the Burrow, the wedding prelude began to play. Hermione, dressed in elegant dark yellow robes, had already gone downstairs, her bouquet of red dahlias and deep yellow peonies in her hands. Arthur Weasley bent his elbow and Ginny, tiara firmly holding her Mum's veil on her head, slid her free hand inside it. Her bouquet of white dahlias and peonies trembled in her hand. Her family stood near the bottom of the staircase, divided by an open space forming the aisle, and in front of the fireplace stood Mr. Croaker, an open prayer book in his hand, and Harry in black formal robes over a white shirt, black trousers, and a red and gold striped tie, Ron, dressed similarly, on the other side of him.

Afterward, Ginny could never remember saying her vows or hearing Harry say his, yet on the ring finger of her left hand were a beautiful emerald-and-diamond engagement ring and a platinum wedding band studded with alternating, small emeralds and diamonds. Harry's platinum wedding ring also featured a small emerald on either side of a diamond of the same size. Their first kiss ever was a brief brush of lips.

As they cut their wedding cake, Ginny could barely tear her eyes from the rings on their left hands. It had all seemed like a dream, but before Mr. Croaker left he had them sign their marriage license, saying he would delay filing their license until he was required to do so by the end of thirty days, and the rings on her fingers felt solid and heavy.

Harry had eaten a bit of everything Molly prepared except for the biscuits – he told her he was too addicted to treacle to eat any other sweet. Ginny couldn't bring herself to swallow anything but a bite of cake, afraid she would embarrass herself by vomiting. Harry had played the attentive bridegroom to perfection with warm smiles, soft kisses on her cheek, an arm around her waist or hand on her arm, and her roiling stomach was as much from that as from anything else. She did enjoy half a glass of wine, finding it calmed her stomach a bit.

Until, that was, Harry approached her shortly before half two and said it was time to leave. Her family congratulated the newlyweds again; Ginny received hugs all around and Harry, handshakes. She held the hem of her wedding gown up while Harry took her arm and led her outside. Once past the Burrow's wards he side-along Apparated her to the front porch of her new home.

From the size of the covered porch she knew Harry's home – and now hers – was very large. It was built of limestone, with a line of tall windows on either side of the portico. Laying his hand on the thick, dark oak door caused it to open. "I'll cast a charm so you will be able to open it with your hand. No one else will be able to enter without one of us admitting them."

She raised her eyebrows.

"The war may be over but there are still people who resent 'The Boy Who Lived.' And anyone who is part of his family."

Her stomach squirmed; she hadn't thought about that aspect of being married to him, and given how his first wife died she couldn't believe she'd been so clueless, though it _had_ been only a week since she'd laid eyes on him for the first time in well over a year – and what a full week it had been.

Harry ushered her across the threshold and gave her the tour of her new home. She was surprised to find that Winky now worked for Harry and even more surprised to learn that she was bonded to him as his house elf. Winky told her that she was proud to belong to 'Master Harry's household' and had asked for it before Harry left Hogwarts. She no longer carried the stigma of being _paid_ to work for a wizard. Two other house elves, a male named Jingle (he was born on Christmas, Harry informed her) and a female name Bibby, who had been juveniles and attached to the household when Harry's grandparents passed, returned from Hogwarts at the same time Winky joined Harry.

She learned that all of the downstairs rooms were considered 'public rooms' except for the kitchen at the back of the house; among those were a huge, fully stocked library, large dining room, and a ballroom. The scullery and storage rooms were in the first basement with a potions lab and exercise room – Harry told her he used it to keep in dueling form and recommended she make use of it, too.

The first floor consisted of 'family' or private rooms. Those included an office for Harry that he told her not to enter unless invited, an office for the lady of the house where she could make out weekly menus, form shopping lists, or the like, a family dining room, family parlor, a game room with a billiards table (Ginny had to ask what it was) and the master suite with an attached bathing room and his-and-hers closets.

Harry informed her that since they would be starting a family shortly he had instructed Winky and Bibby to move all of their belongings to a second master suite on the second floor and took her up there. A large room close by would be the nursery, which their children would move out of once they were deemed old enough to not have to be under close supervision. They didn't go through the remainder of the rooms on the second floor as they were all either bedrooms or bathing rooms. Once all the children were out of the nursery, he would move down to the first floor, and Ginny would have the option of staying on the second floor or joining him on the first. Not by a word, look, or blush did Ginny indicate what she thought her choice might be.

She was standing in the middle of their bedroom, not sure what to do, when he took the decision out of her hands. Walking around to her back, he pulled the zipper of her dress down and pushed the bodice off her shoulders, his fingers gentle as they brushed wisps of hair where they curled at the nape of her neck. The gown slid down her body and puddled on the floor, leaving her clad only in her bra, knickers, hosiery, and shoes. Ginny's heart thudded as he gave her his hand to help her step over the chiffon and satin. Did she dare believe she saw desire for her smoldering in the depths of those amazing emerald green eyes? _Unaccountably nervous again, h_ er fingers went to her nape to unclasp the strand of gold pearls Harry sent up to her childhood bedroom as she dressed at the Burrow this morning, _his wedding gift to her_ _._

His green gaze caught hers. "Leave them," he told her brusquely, and she wondered for the first time if he might be as nervous as she. His dress robes joined her gown; he loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head, and it landed atop his robes. She kicked off her shoes whilst he toed his off, letting his trousers drop to the carpet, too. He tossed his shirt onto a nearby armchair. Now he was dressed only in his boxers. She resolutely kept her eyes steady on his even though she badly wanted to look at him; she didn't want to give him any ammunition to use on her later.

Suddenly he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. A wave of one hand closed and locked the door. He divested her of her unmentionables and hosiery and then laid her on the mattress where someone, probably Winky, had turned back the bed linens. Leaning over her, his hands on either side of her, he bent his head. Then his mouth was on hers, ravaging hers, his tongue demanding entrance. Overwhelmed, she didn't think about denying him; in truth, on some level she had been looking forward to this even whilst on another had been dreading it.

Afterward, Harry fell asleep with his arm holding her to his side. He had been gentle with her, seemed pleased that she was indeed a virgin, and made sure she enjoyed the marriage bed as much as he obviously did despite the initial pain. Lying in the circle of his arm, she reflected that he had been more considerate than she would have given him credit for. If things went on as they did today, she was sure she would at least enjoy the conceiving of his children. At that thought she wondered if she would become pregnant from their joining – it was close to if not at the middle of her cycle.

The third night of their marriage Ginny was abruptly yanked from sleep by Harry's loud moans and movements. He was obviously in the throes of a nightmare, and Ginny wasn't sure what to do for him when shaking him didn't rouse him. Finally, she began stroking his forehead down to his cheeks and chin whilst she softly talked to him. Gradually his agitation lessened and he subsided into quiet slumber once again. She found that his sleep was disturbed, and therefore hers, several times a month. She never mentioned it to him.

Over the course of the next fortnight it became apparent that Harry had a voracious libido. They had sex any time of the day or night during their 'honeymoon,' and it continued when she was not working. She wasn't sure if this was because he was determined to get her with child, had been chaste since Cho's death, or if, as she hoped, he was 'inspired' by her body and its reaction to him. She rather thought it was more likely the first than the other two.

Outside the bedroom she was making her mark on the house they now shared. Although the ground floor public rooms were decorated in a more formal fashion than she liked, she left them alone. The first floor family rooms, however, she decided to make over to erase as many traces of Cho's influence on their home as she could. She rather thought that the less there was to remind Harry of his first wife, the better it would be for their marriage. Before starting, though, she made sure Harry was all right with the idea without revealing her reason to make the changes; he told her to suit herself. All of the things Ginny privately thought were 'high-society' inspired went up to the attic. The furnishings she chose were either antiques brought down from the attic or traditional in theme, with comfortable, squashy seating, navy, autumn gold, and red plaid or a single one of those colors for the upholstery. Autumn gold drapes hung at the windows, except in their bedroom. Harry didn't mind her getting rid of the Ravenclaw blue and bronze but seemed to comment most favorably on the red furnishings. She was happy with that; her Mum had told her that the color red stirred the emotions. It wasn't that Harry needed the hint but that she herself felt more alive when the Ravenclaw blue and bronze duvet and draperies were taken down and replaced with crimson. Gold and white patterned throw pillows lightened the room some.

She discovered that Harry did not have an "eight-to-five" job he went to; he had inherited a good deal of money and the house from his parents as well as the ruined property in Godric's Hollow. It turned out that his grandfather had developed Sleek-Eezy's Hair Potion, vastly increasing the family finances already made healthy by one of his ancestors' developing Skele-Gro and Pepper Up, two of the three amongst the most widely used potions in the Wizarding world. In addition, his godfather, Sirius Black, left him the Black fortune and real estate which was almost as prosperous as the Potters. He spent much of his day in his office, increasing his fortune through judicial investments he investigated and decided on himself.

Harry allowed her to ask questions about his investments, and she wondered aloud if he would mind her telling her father and brothers about his prowess in increasing his wealth. Though Arthur had been given a promotion and hefty raise when Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected Minister of Magic, and there had been no children at home for two years, she knew that her father could use a few pointers so that when he was ready to retire he and her Mum would be comfortable. Harry was amenable, and at the following Sunday family dinner she brought it up. Arthur was immediately interested in hearing what advice Harry might give him, and Bill, Percy, and Ron seemed curious, too. He talked with each of them, individually, in his office. Her Dad told her Harry seemed to know what he was doing, and he was going to implement some of the options Harry had given him.

Just shy of them being wed one month Ginny found herself running to the loo immediately upon waking and retching at the toilet. Harry was still abed and seemed smug when she finally crawled back under the sheets, her face pale and with a thin sheen of moisture. That evening Harry placed a packet of salted crackers on her bed sidetable without comment. After a week of the nausea and throwing up Ginny finally asked Harry to cast a Conception charm on her. The charm elicited a golden aura around her stomach, and Ginny knew she was on her way to motherhood.

Now that Harry knew for certain that she was pregnant with his child he went out of his way to be considerate to her, joining her in the loo to hold her hair back as she got sick, having Winky fix some of her favorite foods, rubbing her back or feet, or both, and going himself for food or beverage if she expressed a want. Sometimes she found him watching her, as if making sure she was taking care of herself and her precious cargo. She had thought that once she was pregnant his attention to her in the bedroom would cease, but she was silently pleased to be proven wrong and did not ask about his seeming change of mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They waited until she was almost three months gone to tell her family. Ginny was still working, and shortly after finding out that she was pregnant she had approached a witch-midwife for prenatal home visits. Veronica Starling was happy to take her on, and when Ginny was ten weeks along Veronica cast a prenatal charm to check her progress. They found out then that Ginny was carrying twin boys – Harry wanted to know the sex though Ginny would have been happy to be surprised. So, when they joined the rest of the Weasley family at the Burrow, they were able to share that part of their news, too.

Arthur and Molly were delighted; with the addition of the Potter boys (Ginny would not discuss names with Harry because she wanted to keep that a secret and didn't trust him not to spill the snargaluff beans) they would have four grandchildren – a granddaughter each from Bill and his wife Fleur and from Percy and his wife Serenity making up the rest of the next generation thus far. Harry was chuffed because his sons would be the first Weasley grandsons.

In late January Ginny finally felt the babies' fleeting movements, but it wasn't for several more weeks before Harry was first able to feel one of his sons moving. He was fascinated and elated by the feeling, and he would sit with one arm around Ginny, his open hand covering much of her stomach, a goofy smile on his face whenever one of the infants moved. At night after they had sex, he would spoon her, his hand spanning the skin above her womb, and fall asleep. He did not mention it, but privately he felt he slept much better in that position.

In April, when Ginny was almost six months pregnant, Harry asked her to stop working. He reasoned that warmer weather would be upon them soon and she would be more uncomfortable as his sons grew bigger. She didn't like it very much but didn't feel it was worth arguing over. She did make a dig at him, saying only, "Controlling much?" Truthfully, she was tired quite often, and once she worked her notice and began staying home she was glad she hadn't fought with him over it.

Harry had been taking her mood swings rather well, trying to remember exactly why she was calm one moment, flying off the handle another moment, and crying the next. The tears were what got to him the most – he'd never been good with crying women. At those times he would awkwardly pat her shoulder whilst making humming noises, something his father-in-law suggested.

By the end of May her belly was beyond nicely rounded, and Ginny was feeling much like a whale stranded on the beach—out of her element and cumbersome. When Molly visited one afternoon to help her get the twins' nursery set up, she broached the subject.

"Mum, just how big did you get with Fred and George?" She had smoothed her smock down her body to her thighs and was looking at herself in the mirror over the hearth in the family drawing room.

Molly laughed. "I've been waiting for that question. I asked your grandmother the exact same question."

"Well?"

"Considerably bigger, Sweetheart, considerably bigger. It really depends on how early the babies arrive."

Ginny frowned. "You're no help at all!"

"I'm only telling you what my Mum told me. It's all subjective, anyway, Honey. Witches always think they look bigger than they are when pregnant. Just remember when you look in the mirror – you aren't carrying fat around; you're carrying your babies."

"I know. It's just – I've still got six weeks to go and already I'm losing sight of my feet." It was a slight exaggeration but not much.

"Well, from what I've seen of Harry, he doesn't share your opinion. He still pants after you and his eyes follow you everywhere you go."

"Mum!" Ginny blushed a shade of scarlet that clashed horribly with her hair. She did _not_ want to go anywhere near her and Harry's sex life with her Mum.

Molly chuckled. "All right, all right."

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the nursery. Harry had assembled both cots the weekend before and arranged the furniture the way Ginny desired. The curtains and cot linens were bedecked with hippogriffs, owls, dragons, and Cerberi. Harry, who came by whilst the two witches were making up the baby beds, told Ginny he thought it was a strange collection of beasts as all but one could fly and all but one were very dangerous animals. Ginny, feeling very hormonal, sniffed and told him tartly to take his opinion where someone might value it. Molly rolled her eyes but her son-in-law winked and went on his way.

"Harry is such a sweet boy."

"More tart than sweet, and not a boy at all anymore," Ginny corrected her Mum.

Molly didn't reply, just finished up with the cot on which she was working, putting a plush dragon and a stuffed owl in one corner of it. A cotton-stuffed hippogriff and a plush Cerberus looking much like Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy were placed in a corner of the second cot by Ginny. Two chests of drawers stood across from the double windows, and a glider-rocker with the same animal print on the two cushions was just far enough out of a corner that Ginny could rock a baby without hitting either wall.

"Ginny, dear, are you planning on the babies sleeping in here right from birth?"

Ginny didn't have to ask to know what Molly thought of _that_ idea. "No, Mum, we have a bassinette that Harry enlarged in our bedroom and another rocker next to it. Harry wants to be a hands-on father as much as possible, and keeping them in our room whilst they're that small will make that easier, and easier on me, too, for that matter. I don't have to go far for a night-time feeding, and he can change a nappy whilst I'm nursing."

Molly only nodded approval, which Ginny appreciated. Their next chore was to launder and fold all the little sacques and undershirts and stow them in the chests of drawers. Ginny had observed Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, dressed in these little gowns with drawstring closures at the hem, and thought them much easier to dress the babies in than the onesies Serenity favored. Fleur had chosen onesies for Victoire but said she favored the sacques for her and Bill's next child.

As it was dinnertime when the witches finished in the nursery, Molly left for home. After seeing her off, Ginny went back to the nursery and sat rocking in the chair as she looked around. Her left hand was gently stroking her babies' temporary home; she rested her head against the top of the rocker and closed her eyes, a bit tired now that she was just sitting. "I do hope you two boys like your room. When you're old enough your Daddy and I will let you pick out your own rooms and we'll decorate together." She hadn't heard Harry at the doorway and jumped slightly when he spoke.

"You look knackered. Would you like to take a nap and then have a light meal?"

She breathed in sharply before replying, "That sounds perfect to me."

Harry followed her into their bedroom. "We really need to talk about names for the babies," he told her.

"Tell you what," she answered. "You pick out a name for our first born, and I'll pick the name for the second."

He replied immediately, "James Sirius."

"I like it," she told him.

"What name have you picked?"

"I haven't. But even when I do I'm not telling you until he's born so you can't tell everyone."

"No?" he asked, grinning.

"No."

She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off, and then unbuckled his belt. Her eyes rolled up toward the ceiling; she knew she wasn't going to get that nap for a while yet – not that she minded. His continued attentions in that regard made it seem their marriage was more 'normal.'

Two weeks before Harry's twenty-second birthday Ginny was awakened by a sharp pain just a couple hours after falling asleep. She groaned, her hand cradling the bottom of her belly as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. The pain eased, but she sat for a few minutes, massaging the bulge that rested on her thighs. Harry's very stillness told her he was awake. She ignored him, realizing that now she was sitting up she felt the need for the loo. She used her fists to straighten her arms and push up off the bed. Before taking three steps she felt liquid gushing down her legs.

"Oh. Oh." She stood stock still, knowing but not believing what had just happened.

Harry had no trouble believing it. He was out of bed in an instant, summoning a towel from the loo and catching it with his Seeker's skills and, after pulling her knickers off, using it to dry her off. "Do you want to keep this nightgown on or is there something more comfortable you'd like instead?"

"No, leave it," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I may want to change it later."

Harry nodded. "Do you want to lay on the bed, or sit, or walk?" He was kneeling at her feet, sopping up her water. She didn't move, was having a hard time thinking because she could tell another pain was coming, and didn't answer. Harry swiftly but lightly kissed each side of her distended belly. "Hang in there, boys, it's going to be a rough ride for a little bit, but before you know it Mummy and I will be meeting you."

Ginny would have laughed but the pain had hit. After what seemed like an hour but was, she was sure, likely much shorter, the pain eased off. She instructed Harry, "Time that, please," and shuffled to the loo, still needing to pee. Finished, she shuffled back to the bedroom and walked back and forth at her side of the bed. Abruptly she stopped, trying to remember the breathing technique Veronica had her practicing the last month.

Harry looked at the clock, and when this pain was over he told her, "Eight minutes. I'm going to Floo-call Veronica and let her know what's happened." He glanced at the clock again to time the next one before leaving.

Upon his return he found Ginny in the shower, warm water pouring down her back. He told her the midwife would be there in about half an hour and said she should be walking. Ginny snorted in reply. Harry pulled on his trousers and a shirt before buckling the wristwatch the Weasleys gave him for his seventeenth birthday onto his wrist; he could tell another contraction was just about to start and stood just outside the shower door in case she needed him. She braced herself, her hands against the back wall. Another eight minutes. She had several pains whilst still in the shower, and once she got out he toweled her dry, helped her into the same gown, and led her to the hallway where they slowly paced the length of it, pivoting to return. They hadn't gotten far when she had to stop for another pain. "Seven minutes, Ginny," he told her. She nodded acknowledgement.

Two and a half more lengths of the hallway went under Ginny's feet before Harry Summoned a chair. "Veronica should be here any time. Just sit here and I'll bring her up."

She waited until he had made the turn in the stairwell and continued walking. _Veronica said the more I walk the quicker the babies are likely to come, you tosser. I'm walking as long as I can!_

She got to their bedroom and back past the chair by the time Harry reappeared with the midwife. The two walked with her until they reached the bedroom once more where Ginny was helped back onto the bed and Veronica checked her progress. "Six centimeters. You're doing well, Ginny." She held out a hand to help her up, but Ginny shook her head, huffing through a contraction.

Finally the contraction ended and Ginny accepted Veronica's hand. "Okay, now."

It was late afternoon by the time Veronica said it was almost time to start pushing; Ginny's bedraggled hair was plastered to her head by then. Harry was carrying a cold, wet cloth and using it to wipe her face, though at times when he tried she pushed his hand away. The back of her gown was sticking to her spine and her legs were beginning to feel rubbery.

The midwife helped her sit on the side of the bed. Harry ran down to the first floor and Floo-called his in-laws. Molly was ready to berate him for not calling them earlier, but Harry interrupted her to tell them to come through and up to the bedroom. Then he ended the call and rushed back upstairs.

Molly knocked at the open door without peeking into the room. "Arthur and I are here. We'll be in the next room."

"Mum!" Ginny called. "Come in here!" She looked at Harry. "Go talk to Dad."

Harry looked affronted. "I want to be here when my sons are born."

"Push," Veronica said for the first time.

Ginny obeyed, crying out as she did. Then, "You can come back in fifteen minutes. Now go talk to Dad!"

They exchanged steely glares and finally Harry spun and left the room, his back ramrod straight.

"I think you hurt him, Dear," Molly said, watching her son-in-law leave.

"I don't give a griffon's arse, Mum. He's the one who put them in there but I'm the one who has to get them out!"

"I did remind you about the contraception charm, Ginny." Molly took her daughter's hand.

The only reason Ginny didn't reveal the reason for their marriage then and there was that Veronica told her to push again and she needed her vocal chords for a different reason. When Veronica gave her the signal to stop pushing Ginny had her wits about her well enough to not say anything.

Harry returned some time later. Ginny didn't know how long it was and couldn't think well enough to care. She let go of her Mum's hand and grabbed his. With his spare hand Harry dipped the cloth into the small basin of cold water and wiped her face again.

"Do you want me to go, Dear?" Molly asked.

"N-no."

Finally, finally, a small body screaming his head off was in the hands of the midwife, who looked up at Harry.

"Uh, I've changed my mind. You go ahead."

Veronica smirked before cutting the cord. Molly was there with a fresh towel to take the infant boy, and Harry followed her. As she cleaned up the babe Harry said, "This is James Sirius. We'll call 'Jamie'."

"A fine name for a fine lad," Molly commented. At last a nappy was put on Jamie's bottom and a cloth draped over him.

A noise behind him suddenly reminded Harry that Ginny was still laboring, so he turned and hurried back to her, just in time to witness the birth of Jamie's twin who was also telling the midwife what he thought of her. Molly had thrust another fresh towel at him as he was leaving her, and he held it out as he saw Molly do, accepting his second-born son.

Veronica told Harry to stay with Ginny, and whilst Molly got busy with her second grandson Veronica ran the usual newborn tests on Jamie. When she was finished, she took over with the second boy while Molly put a white cotton shirt on Jamie, wrapped him in a receiving blanket, and took him to his parents.

Ginny was leaning back in the bed, her eyes closed.

"What's Jamie's twin's name?" Molly asked Harry as she handed him the baby.

"Dunno. Ginny named him and won't tell me what it is."

Without opening her eyes, she replied, "Jason Arthur."

His mother-in-law nudged Harry and shifted her head to Ginny. "Oh! Here, Ginny, this is Jamie. Remember, you need to nurse him."

Ginny's eyes popped open. "It's about time you remembered me," she commented sarcastically and held her arms to accept her still-wailing son. Jamie recognized the smell of his mother and began to root. She grimaced as the baby latched on.

Harry looked away, feeling like a peeping tom and was drawn back where Jason was still wailing. For a moment as both boys howled he'd thought he would go deaf, but that had quickly passed. Veronica looked up as Harry joined her. "Congratulations, Dad. Both boys are in the pink of health even with their small birth weights – Jamie weighs five pounds, two ounces, whilst Jason is four pounds, thirteen ounces. I need to get back to your wife. Can you take him over?"

Harry smiled tenderly at his newest newborn. "Yes." With all the times he babysat his godson, Teddy, Harry was confident as he slipped a shirt on the tiny boy and got him swaddled in a light blanket. Then he carried Jason over to Ginny, noticing that she was now in their bed and appeared much more comfortable.

She looked up from where Jamie was nursing and Harry bent so she could see her younger son's face. "Hi, Jace," she crooned. To Harry she instructed, "Bring him around to my other arm. I've been told I can nurse both babies at once, so there's no time like the present to learn how."

Harry helped Jace get settled in his Mummy's arms. Turning, he realized that he and Ginny were alone with the newborns for the first time. Turning back to the bed, he gazed at the tableau: his newborn twin sons being nursed, nurtured, by their mother. A lump rose in his throat and his eyes burned. He couldn't hold back the tears that slid from the corner of each eye. Surreptitiously he managed to wipe them away. Then he approached the side of the bed where Ginny was ensconced with their sons.

He bent and pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead. "Thank you for my sons, Ginny. I … I can't thank you enough!"

"And thank you for _my_ sons, Harry. I never knew what my life was missing until today." She glanced over to him. "I think they look like you, Harry."

Harry managed a laugh. "Well, they seem to have my hair, anyway." He pulled a chair up and just watched the three, his focus mostly on the babies but drifting from time to time to the face of the woman he married and who bore his sons.

After they finished nursing Harry brought Ginny's parents in. Molly had, of course, seen both at birth, but this was Arthur's first chance. When told that they had given the younger infant his name as a middle name, Arthur choked up.

On the seventh of August Ginny's whole family visited to celebrate Jamie's and Jace's births and Harry's twenty-second birthday, and Ginny's approaching twenty-first birthday. Bill's daughter Victoire, Percy's daughter Louise, and Harry's godson Teddy briefly inspected the babies before toddling off to play in a corner of the family sitting room that had been set aside and stocked with dolls, stuffed animals, and balls for just that reason. Ron and Hermione had been asked to be godparents to Jamie, whilst Bill and Fleur stood up for Jace. They were the first to hold their respective godson, and from there the babies were passed from one person to another

The next six months elapsed in a blur for both Ginny and Harry. Ginny was up every two to three hours the first three weeks of the babies' lives; because they were so small they had to nurse often. When Veronica came to the house three weeks after the twins' births, Jamie had added a pound and a half and weighed six pounds eleven ounces. Jace had a similar weight gain and was now six pounds eight ounces. The babies grew quickly; each succeeding check up showed a gain in weight for both of them. Ginny was nursing every three to four hours by the time they were five weeks old and four to five hours when they were two months old. By that point they were sleeping in the nursery, albeit in one crib; they seemed to sleep better that way. By their six months' check up they were sleeping through the night most nights, and Ginny was feeling human again.

Harry had insisted on helping where and when he could – changing nappies, helping with baths, soothing fussy babies, and, after their six-month check up, introducing them to 'solid' food. Ginny was amazed at his unceasing patience with their sons. Harry was also giving her time to get back into shape. A track had been prepared inside the perimeter of the estate, and daily she went around it, running where she could and walking when she had to. Lately she was running more than walking and to her relief losing the excess weight from pregnancy. Even with a less than standard marriage, Ginny thought the only way she could be happier would be if Harry showed her more affection _outside_ the bedroom.

 **AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ginny had tried to make her and Harry's first Christmas together as festive as she could. She'd bought a Christmas tree and ornaments to decorate it and strings of fairy lights to illuminate it. Harry had followed Fred and George's lead and captured a garden gnome, forcing it into a long red dress with attached wings and adorning the tree top. She'd baked Christmas biscuits despite the protests of their house elves and bought Christmas gifts for everyone in her family, Teddy, and Andromeda, wrapping them in gaily colored papers and adding ribbons and bows. They'd exchanged gifts, too: Harry bought her clothes and jewelry, whilst she gave him some Quidditch supplies – a polishing and maintenance kit – and clothing. The clothes he'd been wearing seemed more like Cho's taste than Harry's. She noticed he wore the things she'd gotten him much more often than the others.

Now that their family had grown and the boys were observing their surroundings, Ginny pulled out all the stops. Winky and Bibby helped her string cranberry and colored popcorn garlands for the tree. At Harry's puzzled gaze, she told him she'd learned about the edible ropes from Caroline Sutter, a Muggleborn friend in her year. Jingle hung decorated pine swags over many of the pictures hung throughout the house. She'd bought Christmas-themed pictures and swapped out some of the landscapes that hung the rest of the year.

Once she finished redecorating for the season, Harry commented, "It sure looks like Christmas in here! I like it." Then he moved from the room again, the boys cradled in his arms, and left Ginny with a warm feeling inside.

Finally, Christmas morning arrived. Harry sat near – but not too near – the decorated tree, Jamie sitting up in his Daddy's lap. Jace was doing the same in Ginny's lap, and the two babies were waving teething rings at each other and babbling their own private language. Around the young family were the open gifts they'd received – mostly soft toys and clothing for the twins – and the crumpled, colorful paper that had once adorned the packages.

Harry had given Ginny a pair of gold hair combs embellished with jade flowers, ostensibly in the names of Jamie and Jace. His own gifts to her were a gold horse pendant – her patronus – in full stride, a pair of diamond stud earrings, and, her favorite, a Lightning Bolt model Firebolt with hazel twigs for quick-as-lightning responses to the flyer's steering.

Ginny's gifts to Harry were a selection of books, both wizarding and Muggle, on potions and finances. She had been surprised upon learning, shortly after their marriage, that Harry had decided to master the art of potions making since learning that both his paternal grandfather and his mother had been very, very talented at the subject. He also received a new dragon-skin jacket Ginny ordered through her brother Charlie and portraits of his parents and paternal grandparents that she'd had painted from pictures found in the album Hagrid gave him years before. Needless to say, they were not able to converse; still, Harry seemed appreciative of them and was debating where he would hang them.

"It sure didn't take long to unwrap everything – not nearly as long as the wrapping," Ginny sighed, bending slightly to place a soft kiss of Jace's downy head.

Harry smirked. "I don't think the boys are finished yet."

"Yes, they are. They've opened everything I wrapped."

"Everything _you_ 've wrapped," Harry conceded. " _Accio_ Jamie's and Jace's wrapped gifts," he commanded with a twist of his wrist.

Two rectangular packages zoomed from the back of the tree. Harry caught them deftly, one in each hand, before either boy could be hit.

Ginny scanned the size of the boxes and frowned. "Harry, surely you didn't –."

But with his Daddy's help Jamie had torn the Santa-bedecked paper from one of the packages to reveal a box containing a child-sized toy broom.

"No, Harry, they're much too young! They aren't even walking!"

"So these will be waiting for them."

"Harry," Ginny repeated, clearly exasperated.

"Ginny," Harry mimicked her. "You got one today. Now we all have one. The family that flies together, plays together, and stays together."

Ginny glanced down to find that Jace's tiny fingers were busy unsuccessfully attempting to remove the shiny paper from the box balanced on Ginny's knees.

"D'you want them going out and stealing our unrestricted brooms to learn on their own?" he queried.

"I want them to be more than five months old!" she retorted, anger creeping into her voice. "You didn't learn until you went to Hogwarts!"

"Wrong," he said, his voice suddenly devoid of inflection. "Sirius gave me my first broom for my first birthday." At her disbelieving look, he added, "I found a letter from Mum to Sirius thanking him for my broom and telling him how much I loved it."

He pointed to Jace, who was now looking up at his Mum with puppy dog eyes Fred and George would be proud of. "You're upsetting the boys," he accused. "Look, Jace is ready to cry."

Ginny's gaze dropped to her younger son's. His little lips were quivering and his eyes began to fill with tears. A glance at Jamie showed he was similarly affected.

"It's just time for their feeding," she countered, getting to her feet. "They're overstimulated. After their nap we'll go to Mum and Dad's."

Harry sighed audibly as Ginny prepared to nurse. As she helped Jace latch on she decided that whilst Harry changed the boys' nappies later she would hide the brooms until her sons were much older.

One evening a couple weeks before Jamie and Jace turned a year old, Harry told Ginny as he drew her into his arms in bed that he wanted to start on another baby. She wasn't so sure; she hadn't been at her pre-pregnancy weight with the boys very long and wanted to savor it a bit longer, but he silenced her protest with a hot, thorough kiss. Since he neglected to tell her he had not cast the contraceptive charm before having sex with her she was very surprised when she began having morning sickness again. When she confronted him, he only noted that she had agreed to have his children and had not set time limits when she did. She retorted that, since he had gotten his way _this time,_ she did not want to know the sex of this baby or any future offspring before birth. He shrugged and agreed. She agreed that he could give the child a middle name if she chose the first name. Even though Ginny thought they might have arranged a truce, she knew that Harry would just go about their married life as usual.

Harry said nothing when Veronica told them Ginny was pregnant with just one baby, but Ginny was palpably relieved. Her due date was the beginning of April, and four babies in less than two years would have been just too much.

Some of her family seemed surprised when they broke the news at a Sunday dinner, but just as many were not. Hermione was disappointed because she and Ron were getting married the Christmas before. Ginny wryly told her best friend that she didn't mind being five months pregnant at their wedding if Hermione did not. Hermione calmed down and agreed that Ginny would still make a lovely matron of honor but she had to make sure her dress fit. Harry was, of course, Ron's best man, some of his brothers were groomsmen, and the rest were ushers because Hermione didn't feel she had enough close friends to have six bridesmaids.

Ginny was definitely showing at Hermione's and Ron's December twenty-first wedding, but luckily Hermione selected something that flattered her swollen belly. Harry paid for a two-week honeymoon in New Zealand, a place Hermione often expressed an interest in visiting, for the newlyweds. The reception lasted beyond the newlyweds' departure, but Harry and Ginny corralled their sons shortly afterward and Flooed back home.

If Ginny and Harry had thought that Jamie and Jace's first Christmas was more hectic than either had ever experienced, it paled next to the reality of two toddlers aged seventeen months. The boys regularly exhibited bouts of accidental magic, summoning one ornament or another that they fancied from the tree. Wrapping paper routinely disappeared from gifts ("Honey," Mrs. Weasley reminded Ginny, "I did tell you not to put wrapped gifts under the tree." Ginny just glared at her Mum.) and stockings 'fell' from the mantle into waiting little hands. Locking the door to the lounge didn't stop the 'little thieves,' as Harry amusedly called them, and the lounge remained unlocked after the doors were first exploded.

When his wife opened her mouth to berate his casual acceptance of the boys' mischief, he cut her off by saying, "You'd think they were magical children or something." It was enough to make her deflate, a reluctant grin worming its way across her face, and from then until Christmas (thankfully just a week) she showed her sons more patience.

Christmas morning was filled with an overabundance of joy and laughter. Jace, the quieter of the two, ran out of energy well before his slightly-older brother, crawling into his Mummy's lap, sticking two fingers into his mouth, and closing his eyes. Jamie continued his manic celebrations for another half an hour before suddenly plopping onto the carpet and falling asleep within minutes. Mummy and Daddy looked at each other with a slow grin and got the sleeping toddlers into their cots for a mid-morning nap. Daddy led Mummy into their bedroom but eschewed the nap.

Ginny had been having very light contractions most of the day of eleventh April but didn't think much about it until her water broke as they were changing for bed. As before, Ginny stood under a hot shower, rotating so her back got the benefit for awhile, and then her chest and stomach. Veronica arrived an hour later.

At 4:23 in the morning of the twelfth, Mark Evan made his way into the world, his lungs every bit as good as his older brothers. After Ginny settled the infant to her breast Harry kissed her forehead and thanked her for his newest son, eyes soft. Again this time, only Ginny's parents had been called in, and they waited until dawn before calling the other Weasleys. Jamie and Jace awoke shortly after seven o'clock, their usual morning routine, and following a quick breakfast were taken to their Mum. Less than two years old, they didn't know the limitations of babies, so they were disappointed when he couldn't get down and play with them. After that Jamie and Jace didn't pay him much attention until the first time they saw him nursing, and then they were full of questions that Ginny did her best to answer. To her relief Harry finally came to rescue her by ushering the twins outside.

Their grandparents, uncles and aunts were back in their own homes the next time the two toddlers saw their new brother. Like his older brothers, Mark's hair was dark but as he grew it calmed down and wasn't nearly as messy as his Daddy's. His eyes didn't change except to become a more vivid shade of blue, while his brothers' eyes had changed to the same green of their Daddy's, though not the same shape. Mark was a placid baby, to Ginny's relief, since his older brothers were a rambunctious handful, and could sleep through almost any noise.

With Mark's birth Harry seemed to relax a little, though Ginny couldn't tell what had brought it about. He smiled at her and joked with her more. His compliments to her were still more about what she did than personal, thanking her for being such a good mother to their sons or for being a good hostess, things of that nature. If she yearned for the personal compliments she kept it hidden, telling herself that even these compliments were an improvement.

One night the November after Mark was born, Ginny had to wake Harry from a nightmare; he'd had them off and on since even before the War, but it had been well over a year since the last one. He wouldn't talk about what the troubling dream pertained to, instead taking the comfort Ginny offered with her body. In their haste neither thought about the Contraceptive spell. A month later Ginny's telltale morning sickness started again. Both of them were surprised because they thought they had been assiduous in casting the protection, only later recalling the night of broken sleep after Harry's night terrors.

Harry wasn't upset about it, of course; not so secretly he was quite glad. He did try to comfort her in his own way, but his attempts fell flat. As with Mark's conception, though, it only took Ginny a couple days to find joy in the unexpected and look forward to the new little one's birth.

Over the winter Harry was talking with Fred and George about a recent visit with Neville Longbottom and told them that he and Hannah, his wife, had installed an in-ground pool at the old Longbottom estate. The three men put their heads together and decided to work as a team to install their own pools. Once Ron and Charlie heard about it, they wanted in on the idea. In May they broke ground on the Potter pool; even Jingle was of help. Excavating the form for the pools took the longest, and the men were at it all day for that, but they were still done in six days' time working in the evenings. Though Harry managed to work during the day, also, since he didn't have to leave the house for employment, and the Potter pool was ready for use in less than a week. Not for the first time Harry thought how wonderful magic was.

Fred's pool was finished by the first week of June and George's started the third week of the month. Ron's was next and finished by mid-July, whilst Charlie's was done early in August, with almost a month left in which temperatures were good for being in the water. Bill helped all of his siblings and Harry but said since he and Fleur were raising their children by the sea he had no need for one, adding that if they ever moved he would call in the favor in no time.

Though each family had only one pool built, they had sectioned the pools into two areas with a concrete wall and steel gate between the two. One side was much shallower than the other and was specifically for less than six years old and non-swimmers. Even when Harry was at the home of one of her brothers helping out, Ginny was able to allow Jace, Jamie, and Mark to splash around in the pool whilst she sat in a lawn chair with a beach umbrella attached so she wouldn't get overheated. She welcomed her sisters-in-law, nieces, nephews, and Teddy to join her and her children whenever they could, and no matter how many of their cousins were there, the three little Potters played hard. One of the big advantages of having the pool was how little the house got messy, even with little wet footprints through the kitchen and up the stairs.

The seventeenth of August, mid-morning Ginny began having strong contractions. Harry Floo-called Angelina and asked her to bring Fabian over to help keep the children occupied. Angelina countered with an invitation for his sons to come to her and George's house and stay as long as need be. Molly arrived before Veronica and took the three boys to Angelina's one at a time by Floo.

By dinnertime Angelina had told Harry that the three would be staying the night. Molly took pyjamas for them and came back with Mark, who had decided he wanted his Mumma and Dada. Harry put a muffling charm on his and Ginny's bedroom and got him settled for the night, telling him that Mummy wasn't feeling well but would see him in the morning.

Ginny swore this baby either was shy or didn't want to come out, because Michael Prewett, otherwise known as Mickey, did not make his way into the world until shortly after one in the morning. It had been her longest labor and delivery, and she hoped it would be her last. When Mickey was a couple weeks old, however, she agreed that she might be agreeable to "one more."

Mickey was the first of their babies to have the red hair and, eventually, brown eyes of his mother. He was also the first of their children to truly be a fussy baby.

"Four sons, Ginny. How blessed am I to have four healthy sons? Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead whilst she nursed their babe before kissing his newest son's downy head. "It looks like he's going to have the trademark Weasley hair."

Ginny was too tired to muster up comeback, though she did give him a beatific smile.

Because of the late hour, Molly and Arthur spent the night down the hall where they had some privacy for themselves, and after they left Ginny's side Mickey was laid in his cot near Ginny. Harry gave her a sponge bath before showering himself and crawling into bed next to her.

Mickey was a greedy eater and by Christmas was quite a chunk. He pleased his Mummy greatly when he began to sleep through the night shortly before then. Once he started crawling at barely six months, trying to keep up with his brothers, he began to slim down. He was walking by ten months old, and from there climbing onto anything he could pull himself up on. When weather warm enough to use the pool came around, Ginny had to keep a close eye on him because he kept trying to pull himself up on the wall between the kids' pool and the pool for swimmers. He was definitely their dare devil.

The twins were five and Mickey almost two before their family grew again. On the eighth of August their fifth son made his appearance, a second red head. His eyes eventually became the color of his father's.

As with the births of their four older sons, Ginny saw tears in Harry's eyes as he held their newborn, Joshua William, ready to give the squalling baby to his mother for his first nursing. "Thank you, Ginny, for this gift." Harry's voice was husky. Then he did something that surprised her: he kissed her, not on the forehead as usual, but full on the mouth. Ginny could only stare at him. The baby's flailing hand hit her breastbone and grabbed her attention. Turning Joshua slightly, she offered him her nipple and he latched on.

Harry, as always, watched, a bemused expression on his face.

When the baby was sated, Harry asked Ginny if she was ready to have company; she smiled tiredly, and he ushered Jamie, Jace, Mark and Mickey in first. The twins welcomed Joshua to the family vocally and with very quick kisses on his forehead. Mark, three years old and unable to remember Mickey's birth, and Mickey were impressed with having such a tiny baby in the family. Mickey squirmed to get out of his father's arms and into his mother's, and that's when Harry decided to lead his brood back out of the bedroom. All four boys were permitted to hug and kiss their mother before being taken back to their large extended family.

Molly and Arthur visited next, followed by Ginny's siblings and their family in chronological order. Bill and Fleur had two daughters – Victoire and Nicole – and a son, Norman, and came in first, leaving rather quickly. Ginny smirked as the thought that Bill might not want Fleur thinking about extending their family by one crossed her sleepy mind. Charlie, his wife Alicia, son Matthew who was about the same age as Mickey, and daughter Suzanne, born several months before Joshua, were next. Percy and Serenity, with Louise and Anthony, made an appearance after them. Fred as the elder twin entered with Angelina and their children, Gideon and Teresa; Angelina was pregnant with their third child due in early spring. George and Demelza were accompanied by their two, Fabian and Gerald (like Angelina, Demelza was pregnant, due early the next year), staying less than ten minutes. Ron and Hermione had a son of their own, Rupert, with another baby due before Christmas; they were the last to enter and stayed the longest. Harry, noticing that Ginny was wilting, had to ask them to leave. Hermione gave Ginny a good look and, horrified that they had not realized how very tired Ginny was, ushered her husband and son out, apologizing the whole way.

Harry took Joshua from Ginny's arms and laid him in the cot near her side of the bed. Before leaving the room, he admonished Ginny to get some sleep. Her eyes drooped shut and she was indeed asleep by the time the bedroom door closed behind him.

Things progressed much as they had with their previous four sons, only a bit more chaotic precisely because of those previous four sons. More than once Harry and Ginny, separately and together, thanked heaven for their house elves. Bibby, by now the mother of Jingle's two children, was adept at handling the children, all of whom knew they had to mind her.

As soon as Ginny was given the 'okay' by Veronica, Harry cast a contraceptive charm on himself and renewed his acquaintance with her body, and Ginny welcomed his attention.

 **AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited! Just one more chapter that I will hopefully be able to upload Saturday evening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ginny was aware that Harry was watching her – it wasn't anything new. He'd silently watched her since they married six years previously. Oh, yes, back then his eyes had revealed sexual hunger for her. That hadn't changed. She reveled in it, feeling she had a modicum of power over him. Besides, she approached him for bed play, too.

Since Joshua's birth, though, she'd noticed that he seemed to have become more … relaxed. Somehow, easier. Those first nine months of their marriage the only body language she'd read from him, when she could read him at all, was tension. After Jamie's and Jace's births, though, he smiled more often and even laughed over their antics as they grew.

Now he laughed more _with her_ , at some of the things she said to him. It was as if his sense of humor was now fully engaged. He joked with her more frequently, and when they were at the Burrow he didn't seem, to her, to be pretending as often as he had. Thinking back over those six years, it wasn't that he was being unkind or particularly unfeeling to her, just that he had been holding back … _something._

There was more 'casual' touching, too. Sometimes when he joined her and the children when the boys played outside, he would casually, almost without noticing what he was doing, lay an arm around her shoulders, almost but not quite like her brothers would do, and compliment her on the children's manners and behavior, as if he wasn't as involved in their upbringing. Every now and then, when they passed each other in the house, Harry would deliberately bump into her or brush against her. He always apologized as if the contact was an accident, but the playful gleam in his eyes told her differently.

But there was more. Even though Harry'd been emotionally distant before, they'd renewed the friendship that began in her fourth, his fifth, year. At his suggestion after Mickey's birth, they'd begun having the occasional date night, sometimes with one of her brothers or another and their wives. He'd even asked her opinion about some things he was thinking about doing – they were now supporting an orphanage for children left orphan by the war and, at her suggestion, helping the homeless from that same war rebuild their homes.

His eyes were … warmer when they landed on her. He seemed more open and yet … there was something indefinable in their green depths. After pondering it, she thought maybe it was anxiety she was seeing, and she broached him about it.

"Harry?" They had just put the boys to bed and were sitting in the lounge, she on the tweed couch and he in the squashy leather armchair next to it. "Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm?" he responded, his head jerking up as if he'd been stung.

Just from his reaction Ginny knew he'd heard her question but repeated it nonetheless.

After a moment's silence when she just about decided he was going to ignore the question, Harry shook his head. "Just thinking about something." He recognized the concern on her face, the same look she gave their boys when they went to her with a problem. A ghost of a smile raced across his lips. "Nothing to worry about," he assured her as he patted the back of her hand that rested on the arm of the couch. He hardly had to reach to touch it. Then he went back to seemingly studying his boots.

Her eyes dropped to the latest edition of Quidditch Weekly News laying on the sofa, and she pulled it into her lap to read, though every now and then her gaze darted to his face momentarily.

Harry felt her look but wasn't ready to talk yet.

Ginny would soon find out what was bothering Harry.

Joshua was a bit over two months old and down for the night, along with the rest of their children, when Harry sat on the edge of the bed, half-way undressed, a dirty sock dangling from his hands.

"Ginny?"

She was undressing, distracted by thoughts of some mischief Jamie and Jace had gotten into that afternoon. "Hmmm?"

"I haven't been completely truthful to you all these years."

With those words he garnered her anxious attention. _He's got someone on the side._ Then she mentally rolled her eyes at herself. _He doesn't have time for anyone else with all the sexual attention he gets at home plus helping with the boys and tending to everyone's finances._ "No?" she questioned, her mild tone of voice belying how alert she was.

"No. I, uh, I'd appreciate if you just listen without interrupting me or I don't think I'll be able to get through this. It's not something I like to remember."

"Okay," she replied quietly and perched next to him.

"You remember a couple days after the Battle when I left the Burrow for the first funeral and didn't return until the next day? I went by myself and stopped at Gringotts after the funeral to make restitution for the damages Ron, Hermione, and I caused to the bank. Well, it was late in the afternoon by the time I left there, and I went into the Leaky Cauldron to use their Floo back to the Burrow." He paused, not knowing how she would react to what he had to tell her.

Ginny immediately felt chilled and apprehensive.

"Erm, Cho was there and asked me to join her. I was exhausted mentally from the funeral and the meeting with the goblins and sat down. Well, people kept coming over every minute or so and interrupting us and she seemed to be getting agitated, so I asked Tom if there was a private parlor available where we could talk. He led us upstairs to a suite of rooms, saying that it was the only thing available.

"We were drinking. Cho and I, I mean. Firewhiskey. I got shitfaced drunk and she was pretty drunk, too. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was in bed. I was naked in bed with a naked Cho in my arms and blood on the sheets. I couldn't remember doing anything, but there was the evidence there…." His voice trailed off momentarily. "I was horrified, but Cho was gracious about the whole thing. She cleaned up, dressed, and left, and then I did the same.

"Three weeks later I was at the Burrow's Quidditch pitch waiting for Ron when a strange owl flew in and dropped a folded parchment into my hand and then flew away again. I opened it up and read, 'Dear Harry, I need to see you. Please meet me at the Leaky at two o'clock this afternoon.' It was signed, 'Cho.' I was mystified but managed to get away in time to meet her."

Harry turned his head away from Ginny. "She told me she was pregnant with my child. What could I say? She'd been a virgin when we had sex. The child was mine. So, we left immediately for Gretna Green and then went back to her flat. It was small, almost an efficiency, just a small living room, a smaller kitchen, tiny bath, and a bedroom not much bigger than the closet at the Dursleys. When I visited Gringotts after that funeral I'd been given a rundown of everything Mum and Dad and Sirius left me." He looked around the room. "This place is big, but a second house the Blacks owned was even bigger, and that's the one Cho wanted to live in, though she did insist on coming here and redecorating. At least the place she chose for us was in better shape than the place on Grimmauld. Instead of morning sickness in the morning she was afflicted with it at night. Our, erm, sex life suffered because of it.

"Then, when she was almost four months pregnant, I was called to a clinic near that house. She'd had a miscarriage. The Healer said we should abstain for a month and not try for another baby for six months. So we didn't. Partly because even when she was cleared, she, erm, she wasn't in a good place mentally, fragile, I guess you'd call it. She cried a lot, wouldn't let me hold her, said she felt like a failure as a wife. I said all the things I thought a good husband would say in that circumstance, but it didn't seem to help.

"About nine months or so after her miscarriage her sister, Ju, and brother-in-law came over for dinner. It was a nice evening, but I got shitfaced again. The next morning Cho asked me if it was as good for me as it had been for her. Hell, I couldn't even remember it! It was only the second time we'd been intimate, and I couldn't remember either time! But a month or so later she told me she was pregnant again. She was having that evening morning sickness again. I was happy at the news.

"I guess you know what happened after that. Some Death Eater wannabes attacked Diagon Alley, and Cho was, Cho was killed. I didn't know how to feel other than numb. My wife and second child, my _family_ , wiped out.

"After the funeral Ju tersely asked me to come back to her house. She was upset, I thought she needed to talk about Cho. Boy, did she talk! She told me neither of the babies Cho carried were mine." Harry's voice changed from dull to bitter. "In fact, Cho and I had never _had_ sex. She deliberately got me so drunk I would pass out and the next morning would act as if we had. Ju knew what she was doing the whole time. She was meeting some guy – Ju never told me his name – whenever she went to Diagon Alley. She was giving him money from our account. This guy was the father of her first baby, but they'd had a tremendous row and he left the country for several months on business. She found out she was pregnant and needed a husband and, enamored with the idea of being Mrs. Harry Potter, especially once I had gotten rid of Tom Riddle, decided she would set me up. When he got back to London she started seeing him again. I didn't measure up as lover next to this guy." He barked a laugh. "How could I when we'd never done it?

"I don't know whether I ever truly loved Cho or loved the idea that I had a wife and was going to be a father. My wife and child, maybe children, would love me for who I was. And it all blew up in my face. From time to time after that I went into Muggle London to, erm, find a woman. I'd sit in a bar and wait to see if a gal would approach me. Most of the time they did. Somehow a man who's not talkative but keeps looking at you attracts a girl. I always made sure my partner didn't get pregnant and I didn't pick up any diseases.

"But then I looked around at families I would see outside those bars, some of them with babies in prams or holding young children, and it began to eat at me. I wanted a child, children, and to get one I had to have a wife. For me, where I was at 'wife' was a dirty word, not someone to be trusted. And that's where I was when I approached you. I knew you'd had a crush on me at school and started looking for mention of you in the Daily Press, like a wedding announcement. Didn't see any, of course, and decided, what the hell."

For the first time since he started talking, he looked Ginny in the eye. "Ginny, we've been married for close to six years now. From that ignoble beginning you've always treated me with respect, no matter what I said or did. You've given me five beautiful sons, three of whom look like me, if you'll disregard Mark's blue eyes. Mickey is pure Weasley, and David is a combination Potter-Weasley. And now we have Joshua. You've been faithful to me."

Though there was no hint of a question in his eyes, she nodded confirmation.

"If I ask you for two more children, or even more, I don't doubt that you will give them to me."

Again, Ginny nodded. She loved all five of her children, loved the process of getting pregnant, and, a bit surprising to her, enjoyed _being_ pregnant. Even with her youngest child being two months old, she would have another and another. She had given her word, and it was turning out not to be hard to keep.

"I've been a bastard to you, looking at you like a brood mare. I owe you a huge apology, I _do_ apologize, and I promise you that from now on you'll be treated with the respect you deserve."

Ginny had listened to Harry with increasing horror at Cho's duplicity, her heart aching for this man who long ago claimed her heart. "Apology accepted, Harry." She gave him a tender smile. "I'm so sorry for what you went through, for all the terrible things Cho did to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

Harry wasn't so sure. Maybe Cho had looked inside him and seen that he was capable of using a woman just as she used him.

"I appreciate your telling me, Harry. It must have been hard to, but I promise you no one will know from me. Come lay down now. The baby will be up before we know it, and I hope you'll hold me until then."

"I won't ask you for any more children," he looked at her and promised.

Ginny did her best to keep a straight face. "Does that mean I need to pick a room of my own?"

Harry stared at her as if she was barmy. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you told me you wanted me to be the mother of your children, you said we'd sleep together only when we were trying to have a baby, otherwise I could have a room of my own. So…." Her voice trailed off.

Harry speared his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. "I knew that was going to come back to bite me on the arse," he muttered.

"What's that?" Ginny was openly smirking now.

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Ginny, I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that there was no way I was going to be able to stay away from you unless you locked your door to me."

Her jaw dropped comically. "You did?"

"Do you not look at yourself in the mirror?" her husband demanded. "Even with five kids, you still look amazing!" He shook his head. "You're my wife, my best friend, and the mother of my children, and even if you weren't gorgeous, you'd still be beautiful because of that.

"There've been times when I've accidentally come across you half naked and thought my heart was going to stop beating because all my blood went south!"

Peals of laughter fell from Ginny's mouth. When she could speak, she admitted, "I did notice a time or two that you were, erm, eager for my company."

"A time or two?" He rolled his eyes again. "All the time! Merlin knows how I would've survived if we didn't have the elves helping us with the babies."

Whilst Ginny's laughter was no longer filling the air, her shoulders were shaking from her chuckles. Abruptly Harry dragged her to him and rolled over on top of her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Her bright brown eyes blazed up at him as she softly commented, "Not the first part, no." She caressed his stubbly jaw with a gentle hand. "But I've waited a long time for you to tell me how you feel, Harry."

"I love you, Ginny. I need you, and I want you."

She squirmed beneath him. "That latter is rather evident right now."

Harry's head lowered and his lips touched hers tenderly. "Yeah? Are you going to help me out here?"

"I might," she teased.

"There's just one more thing I wanted you to know. The pearls I gave you for our wedding ... I know I told you they were my Mum's, and they were. I just want to make sure you know Cho never wore them. I didn't know why I was reluctant to give them to her … but looking back on it … I just never thought Mum … would've wanted her to have them. After she died, I was glad I didn't let her know about them."

She only nodded, intent now on just one thing … making love with her husband. She pulled his head down for a deeper kiss, and after that the only sounds were murmured words of love.

Afterward, tucked within the circle of his arm, she knew from the change in his breathing when he fully relaxed and fell asleep. A tear trickled down one eye. _Damn that bitch_ , she thought. _Harry and I may have married anyway, and under vastly different circumstances._ Thinking about what he told her and knowing how badly that had to have hurt him, tears welled up. She put a hand between her cheek and his chest, hoping that it would keep him from knowing she was crying. _But if that bitch hadn't died…I'd kill you myself,_ she told Cho's spirit. _And I hope that's the last your name ever crosses our lips or minds!_

It was awhile before she was able to fall asleep, and too soon after that Joshua awoke for his midnight feeding. Morning found her bleary-eyed and her eyes drifted shut whilst she rocked and nursed her youngest. Harry slept through most of the morning feeding, stumbling into the nursery after Joshua was more than half done. He pressed a kiss on Ginny's head, unusual for him, and another onto the infant's before dropping heavily into the other rocker.

"Have you changed him yet?" he asked drowsily.

Ginny was fully awake by this time and with amusement in her voice said, "No, he likes your attention and decided to await your presence for the occasion."

Eyes still closed, Harry smirked. "Nice of him. Daddy likes to give him attention but not necessarily that kind." He reached over and picked up her hand. "Thank you for last night…for the sex, of course, but also for… allowing me to spill my guts."

"Thank you for both, too, Harry."

They sat in amicable silence until Joshua finished suckling. Harry picked him out of his mother's arms, burped him, and carried him to the changer where he wiped the traces of milk from the baby's pouting lips and made short work of the soiled diaper. Customarily, Ginny left the two in the nursery and went to wash up and change.

In the family room Bibby was watching over the older boys and her own son and daughter. Ginny circled the table, giving each of the youngsters a hug and her boys a kiss before taking her place. She told Jamie and Jace that they would be working on their maths after breakfast. Fixing a look on Mark, she told him he was going to begin working on his letters. Mark grimaced, but before he could whinge about it she glanced swiftly out the window and promised that after the three boys were finished with their school work they would all go outside. A breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, tomato slices, and toast appeared in front of her and she began to eat, listening to her sons as they talked about what they would do when they finally got to go outside.

Harry entered the dining room and followed Ginny's path around the table, repeating her actions with each of his sons and Jingles' and Bibby's offspring. She thought he would sit then, but he continued on to kiss her mouth. She paused infinitesimally; Harry never gave her any affection outside of their bedroom. She gave him a warm smile around the chewing she doing, and he smiled back.

The noise from the boys increased with the presence of their Daddy, each clamoring for his attention, and he answered them patiently whilst he ate a breakfast identical to Ginny's. After eating, Harry took Jamie and Jace up to the bedroom they insisted on sharing and got them dressed whilst Ginny dressed Mark and Michael. She took them into the nursery long enough to collect a still-sleeping Joshua and they met up with their Daddy and the twins in the school room, converted from the master bedroom on the first floor. Joshua was placed in the cot in that room.

Most of the morning was taken up with lessons. Ginny took Jason and Jamie to a small table and set out the addition problems they would be working on. Mickey played at Ginny's feet. At another table Harry was helping Mark as he recited the alphabet and painstakingly drew the first three letters. Whilst her students were preoccupied with their maths, Ginny glanced over at Mark and had to smile lovingly when she saw his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Noticing that the twins were finished with their addition, she looked over their papers. Finding no mistakes, she produced a page of subtraction for them to do. She watched approvingly when Jamie used his fingers on one of the problems.

Twice whilst the boys worked Ginny wandered over to see how Mark was doing. Both times Harry stood to put his arms around her, warmly kissing her. Once, whilst he held her close, he whispered, "I meant what I said last night – I love you." Now that Harry had been open with her about the reason he'd married Cho and what he felt for her, the mother of his children, he seemed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

By eleven o'clock school work was finished. Ginny had had to excuse herself half an hour earlier when Joshua began fussing. When the baby was done nursing and was burped, changed, and dressed, she put him on her shoulder and walked through the house. Jingle noticed her and piped up helpfully, "Master Harry and the little ones are outside." She thanked him, drew on a jumper, wrapped Joshua in a heavier blanket, and headed outside, too.

Joining Harry, she was about to hand Joshua to him, but he pulled up the lawn chair she wanted automatically. He turned his head in response to a call from Jace and didn't see the eyebrow Ginny lifted at his action. Harry headed off to look at what Jace thought might be a "browntrukkie." Ginny chuckled softly, but Harry only gently corrected the boy and congratulated him on his sharp eyes.

When he rejoined her several minutes later, he summoned a second lawn chair and sat. "The boys need a dog."

A smile played around Ginny's mouth and she answered, "Oh, the boys do? What are you going to do about it?"

He looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to their sons. They both knew that the twins in particular could be up to something within a moment's inattentiveness. "I shall go by a pet store and get one for them."

"As long as it's not a boarhound or a three-headed dog. Or anything similar," she tacked on. "Oh, and as long as the boys are taught _by you_ to take care of it. I've got enough boys to take care of as it is." She smiled to soften the words.

"I've made a note of it," he replied, then called out, "That's far enough up the tree, Jamie. Climb back down now."

Jamie looked at his Daddy with a pout on his face, but when Harry didn't back down, Jamie did.

Soon it was time for lunch so the family trouped inside. It had been on the cool side outdoors, so Winky served up piping hot chicken noodle soup, and after judiciously blowing on the bowlfuls in front of them, the boys tucked in.

At one-thirty Mark and Mickey went down for naps and Jamie and Jace were sent to their room for some quiet time. They knew the drill, knew they had to remain in the room until one of their parents came for them, and went willingly. Uncle Ron had shown them how to play Wizard's chess and they would practice until then.

Harry took his wife's hand and led her to their bedroom. They knew Joshua would be waking in two short hours, or less, and Harry didn't want to waste any time.

Saturday of the following week Harry took the four older boys to Inverness to look for a puppy, though he didn't tell them that was what they were ultimately going to do. He just asked them if they wanted to go for a drive. A ride in the car was a rare enough event that all four boys jumped up and down at the prospect, yelling, "Me, Daddy, take me!"

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye after the boys had done so, telling her with a grin to get some rest because she would need it that night. Before she could follow his advice, Joshua needed nursing and changed, and whilst she rocked the infant she thought about Harry, his confession earlier the previous week, and how he had changed in the telling. He was much more affectionate with her than previously, as evidenced by the warm kiss he bestowed on her before sliding behind the wheel with a wink and driving off. He kissed her hello in the mornings, often kissed her as they passed each other in the house, and touched her much more often, particularly caressing her hair. The change in their lovemaking, for that is truly what Ginny thought of it now, was less defined but still felt. He was much more open with her, too, seeking her out and talking with her at odd times during the day. She found herself falling in love with him all over again – and she enjoyed the feeling. After almost six years of marriage, it was about time.

The boys awoke her when they returned several hours later. There must have been an argument over who would carry the pup because Mickey was toddling into the bedroom whilst Harry had the newest family member in his arms. The dog was black with white markings and very fluffy.

"It's a boy," Harry told her, smiling, "because we only have boys in our family." Before she could protest, he added, "Not including Mummy, who is a girl but a grown-up girl."

"Ah," she replied.

They had not yet picked out a name for the puppy, but each of the boys would suggest a name and there would be a vote. If there wasn't a clear winner, the names would go in a hat and the one that came out of it would be the name of the puppy. Jace piped up that 'Mummy and Daddy aren't allowed to vote,' and Jamie clarified that they couldn't suggest a name, either.

Ginny replied with "Oh," hiding her grin. Somehow the pup ended up being named Padfoot. Ginny shot Harry a sly look whilst he tried to appear innocent.

"What?" he asked. "I just mentioned in the car that I once knew an amazing dog named Padfoot," and she laughed.

Joshua was almost three when the newest son, their sixth, David Andrew was born on third May. Ginny's parents and brothers had begun to think the Potter family was complete when she and Harry announced her pregnancy and were surprised. As soon as Ginny began nursing dark-haired David, Harry thanked her for their newest son and _all_ of their sons.

To her surprise the twins seemed almost bored with the news that they had another brother, and Jace asked if they were ever going to have a sister. Harry, hearing the comment, told them that he and their Mum never specified what the baby would be when they asked for another and was told by Jamie, "Well, you should." Both of his parents laughed and Harry said he would take it "under advisement."

When David was ten months old Ginny realized she was again pregnant. Her brothers wondered aloud whether she and Harry knew what caused babies.

"I'm pretty sure we do," she retorted.

Harry gave his brothers-in-law a sly smile. "What can I say? She's insatiable," and the six brothers mimed gagging and retching. When they calmed down Ginny stuck out her tongue at Harry. "Later, Sweetheart," he commented, which set her siblings off again.

Five months before their tenth anniversary, Harry found Ginny in the room she had claimed as her "get-away room." When she was there Harry seldom joined her unless there was a problem with one or another of their sons, so at first she was concerned.

"Everyone's fine," he told her, allaying her fears. "I was just thinking, though … October is our tenth anniversary. Would you like to renew our vows?"

She blinked, not knowing why he would ask. "We are legally married, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "but … I wasn't in a very good place when we originally said our vows. I think I'd like to do it over, do it the way it should be done. I love you, Ginny."

She stared at him a long moment, gobsmacked that he would want to do this, before standing up and hurrying into his embrace. "Yes, I _would_ like that," she confessed after giving him a hot kiss. "I love you, too, Harry. I always have."

Harry hauled her back in for another, longer, but just as heated kiss. "Shall we meet in the master's sanctuary after the little monsters are in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled. "That would be wonderful."

When they discussed the idea more fully the next morning, they agreed to write their own vows, and Harry told her that since he went first when they married she should go first at the renewal.

They renewed their vows the same place they originally exchanged them, but outside in order to accommodate everyone. Fortunately, it was a lovely day; there was a marquee to stand in, and the generous use of warming charms kept everyone warm enough that only the youngest needed jackets, and that because they kept running in and out of the tent. Besides Ginny's expanded family, their own children, Neville, his wife Hannah, and their three children, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, they invited Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Padma, Parvati Patel, Oliver and Katie, Darcy, and a few others from St. Mungo's with whom Ginny had kept in touch.

Though she would have loved to wear the gown in which she was married, being seven months pregnant made that impossible. Instead she wore an elegant maternity gown that reached to her ankles and 'sensible' shoes whilst eschewing a tiara and veil. As before, she carried a bouquet of white peonies and dahlias. Harry was dressed as at their wedding in a white shirt, red and gold striped tie, and black trousers beneath ebony formal robes. Her breath caught when she joined him at the front of the marquee; at thirty he had only grown more attractive and sexier. When he looked at her she could see the love warm in his eyes as well as desire for her. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, presided at the renewal of vows since it wasn't an actual wedding. He welcomed the guests on Harry and Ginny's behalf, starting the ceremony with a prayer over them. Then he said, "Ginny?"

Harry took her other hand in his, too, as they faced each other.

"Harry, I have loved you for a very long time. When you asked me to marry you ten years ago, it was like a dream come true. You've always treated me with respect and kindness and most of all love. You've given me six beautiful sons and been a much better, more loving father than you realize. We have created a family, a home, and a life together, and I believe in this marriage now more than ever.

"I love you with every breath I take and wouldn't trade a single one of those years for all the gold in Gringotts. I will love you until my dying day and through eternity – for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Thank you for asking me to be your wife. Thank you for suggesting we renew our vows." Having finished, Ginny looked at Kingsley to let him know.

"Harry?" Kingsley prompted.

"Ginny, when we married ten years ago, I was not in a good place. You knew it, but that didn't stop you from marrying me. You have dealt with my nightmares, and treated me with more respect than I deserved. You have borne me six wonderful sons, are pregnant with our seventh child, and have been the best mother for all these little boys. You have loved me for better or for worse, in sickness or in health' when I didn't think anyone could or would." He let go of one of her hands to wipe away a tear sliding down her cheek even though she was smiling. "I love you more than I could ever imagine loving anyone, and each night before I fall asleep I find to my surprise that I love you even more than I did when I awoke that morning.

"I will love you until my dying day and through eternity – for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health. Thank you for taking a chance on me."

By the time Harry finished his vows tears were streaming from Ginny's eyes and her hands were shaking in his. He gently pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her, resting his forehead on hers afterward. Both of them jumped slightly when their guests applauded them. Ginny blushed a little while Harry grinned widely.

"If everyone would please move out from under the marquee," Kingsley instructed, "we will change the setting from a gallery to a dining area."

Winky and Bibby had spent a good deal of time at the Burrow the week prior, helping Molly prepare enough food for a buffet, and it included several crown roasts of lamb, roast beasts, and hams, potatoes prepared three different ways, asparagus, corn pudding, artichokes, cauliflower, yellow squash casserole, sweet potato casserole, and broccoli, a variety of breads, a three-tier cake, treacle tarts, sugar biscuits, apple pies, and rhubarb pies.

After everyone was finished eating, the tables were Banished, the chairs pushed to the sides of the marquee, and the Barking Banshees set up their instruments on a raised platform and began to play. Their first song, to Ginny's surprise, was a waltz; Harry led her onto the dance floor and into elegant circuits. He held her eyes the whole number, his hand caressing her back as he murmured to her of his love, devotion, and desire for her. She whispered the same in return. When the music came to an end, he kissed her again, leisurely, until Ron yelled out, "Oi! There are little eyes here!" Their guests laughed good-naturedly, and Harry escorted Ginny to seats that were designated for them.

From then until the evening was over the band played and sang songs popularized by The Weird Sisters, Norwegian Ridgebacks, Witches of Eastwood, and even Celestina Warbeck. Though their six sons were at the renewal ceremony, they were under the watchful eyes of Jingle and Bibby, allowing Harry and Ginny to relax, chat with guests, and dance when they wished. Most of the dances they enjoyed were ballads, enabling Harry to hold Ginny closely in his arms.

Andromeda Tonks had volunteered beforehand to keep the twins overnight; Bill and Fleur were taking Mark and Mickey, and Joshua and David were staying with their grandparents. The two youngest were settled in cots by eight o'clock and despite the noise of the band and guests fell asleep pretty quickly. As prearranged, Harry and Ginny slipped away at half eight for a romantic overnight getaway.

On thirty-first December, just before the calendar changed to the year 2012, Ginny gave birth to their seventh son, Stephen Matthew, their third redhead. Harry again was with her through her whole labor and delivery, Ginny sitting between his spread legs so she could lean on him, and he even cut the umbilical cord. He took the infant to the changing table and cleaned him up, put a nappy and sacque on him, and returned him to his mother so he could nurse.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny, his arm around her and his free hand absently playing with her still-long hair, wet and disheveled as it was, while he watched Stephen nurse. When the baby finished, he fetched Molly and Arthur, who visited the exhausted mother and sleeping infant for perhaps ten minutes. Then they went to their guest room and turned in so they could get up when the six other Potter children awoke on New Year's Day.

At nine years old, twins Jamie and Jace took their newest sibling in stride, telling their parents diffidently that they would help them – and grandparents – with their younger brothers. To Harry and Ginny's surprise, they did help, getting Joshie and David dressed in the morning and overseeing Mark and Mickey as they dressed themselves.

Mark and Mickey had seen enough baby brothers that they seemed unfazed by Stephen's arrival, but Josh and David were very excited to have a brother, or in Josh's case another, younger than them. It didn't take long for the family of eight to assimilate the ninth member.

When Stephen was five weeks old Ginny was given the okay to resume sexual relations, and as soon as she put the Contraceptive charm on herself that night they did.

Three months after Stephen's birth, whilst Harry held Ginny close after unhurried lovemaking, he brought up the size of their family.

"You know, when Josh was still practically a newborn, I told you I wouldn't ask for any more children, but here we are, with another. That's enough, yeah?"

"You don't want any more children?" she questioned.

"I don't want to ask any more of you," he responded, nuzzling her hair.

"That's not what I asked."

"Ginny, I love our family. It seems like asking for anything more would be greedy of me."

She just looked up at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, if somehow you become pregnant again, so be it. I'm just saying that I'm satisfied with our brood."

"Okay," she replied, settling back into his embrace.

Ginny really wanted a daughter, even knowing that she and her mother had butted heads throughout her growing years and were still butting heads on occasion. She had taken over responsibility for the casting of the Contraceptive charm, and when Stephen was nine months old, she stopped casting it without Harry's knowledge. On the night she was sure she'd ovulated she woke her husband several hours after having made love and seduced him. She was quite happy when the first episode of morning sickness hit her and felt sure that this baby would be a girl.

After four consecutive days of morning sickness, Harry waited until she was resting in their bed to ask, "Sweetheart, do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I hope so," she replied cheekily.

"You do?" He was quite surprised.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind having a daughter. Everyone else has one."

"If everyone else gave birth to a dragon would you want to?"

"No, silly," she answered laughing. "But I would like to have a daughter."

"All right." After a minute's pause he added, "But if your brothers say anything, I'm pinning the blame on you."

Ginny laughed and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "Admit it, we make beautiful babies."

He looked at her in puzzlement. "What's that got to do with it?"

She shrugged again. "Just thought I'd point it out."

At the end of her first trimester, Ginny and Harry were given the news that she was carrying her second set of twins. Ginny chewed on her bottom lip. "I sure hope they're girls, then. Hopefully that way they'll be less likely to be a matched set to Jamie and Jace."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "How likely do you think that is?" He closed the distance between their mouths and claimed her lips again in a longer, more satisfying if arousing kiss whilst his hands roamed over her breasts. "They do feel larger," he admitted at the end of their kiss.

"And tender," she informed him.

"I'm sorry, Sweet, but you know it's not my fault."

"Maybe, maybe not, depends on whether we're considering your irresistible arse." They grinned at each other.

Their twin daughters arrived mid-day sixth June, a delicate set of redheads. They were named Lily Ginevra after their paternal grandmother and their mother, and Elizabeth Molly, after Arthur's mother and their maternal grandmother. Jace and Jamie were delighted to finally have "little sisters"; Mark, Mickey, and Josh weren't sure what all the fuss was about, and David and Stephen in particular were too young to care.

When Veronica left and Ginny was nursing the small twin girls, Harry leaned over to give his wife a closed-mouth, lingering kiss. "Thank you, Ginny. I never knew it could be so wonderful being the father of two little girls." He smiled his lopsided smile. "You were right."

"I always am," she replied cheekily if tiredly.

"Now that we have the girls, we're through, right?"

"I don't know. Didn't Trelawney predict you'd have a dozen children?"

Harry snorted. "She wasn't always right. In fact, she was only right twice that I know of."

"Well, we'll see."

In fact, they had three more boys. When the pregnancy resulting in Liam was announced, Jamie and Jace, now thirteen and attending Hogwarts, groaned. "Don't you two know what causes babies?" Jamie rashly asked.

Harry fixed a glare on his oldest son. "Yes, we do. That's why you and your twin were born in the first place." Then, to embarrass both boys, he added cheerfully, "It's a lot of fun making babies."

To their parents' amusement both of them looked mortified. "Oh, gross," Jamie commented sourly.

"Dad!" Jace complained, drawing out the name. At his mother's delighted laughter, he included her in his protest.

Liam Harry was born 10 September 2016, Alexander Blair born Valentine's Day, 2018, and Nicholas Wayne, born 8 July 2019. All three of them were surprises.

 **AN:** And that's it for this story. Thank you so very much to my beta, Gryffindormischief, for her invaluable help in getting _Just the Mother of His Children_ ready to be posted! Thanks also to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. You all made this first experience as a 'published' author so much fun and exciting. And my thanks would be incomplete without thanking JK Rowling for her original story and allowing us to put our own spins on it.


End file.
